


Und wir...

by Nightmary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bitterness, Books, Depression, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Grey Draco, Grey Harry, Healing, Loneliness, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem Voldemort tot ist und mehrere Jahre vergangen sind, lernt Draco Malfoy, der sich von seiner Familie zurückgezogen hat, um als reisender Geschäftsmann eine Zukunft zu finden und seinen Stolz zu retten, sich selbst und ausgerechnet Harry Potter von einer anderen Seite kennen. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass sie einander ähnlich sein könnten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zum ersten mal passiert es auf der Feier im Ministerium. Er hat bereits ein wenig getrunken, doch natürlich nicht genug, um sich ein ungebührliches Benehmen anzueignen, schließlich hat er seinen Stolz und weiß dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich verhält, wie es sich für jemanden aus einer alten und einmal sehr angesehenen Familie gehört.

Natürlich ist das mit dem Ansehen so eine Sache, nach Voldemorts Rückkehr und seinem Untergang, doch Namen bleiben Namen und der Name seiner Familie bleibt in vielen Kreisen immer noch ein Name von Bedeutung. Der Einfluss seiner Familie ist sicher geschwächt worden und sie haben viel Gold verloren, doch im Laufe von fünf Jahren und mit eisernem beharrlichem Willen, eingelösten alten Schulden bei einigen Personen, die es sich nicht leisten können, sie im Stich zu lassen, vielen schönen Worten in den richtigen Ohren, sind sie doch zumindest wieder wichtig genug, um zu großen öffentlichen und auch einigen privaten Veranstaltungen wie dieser Feier eingeladen zu werden.

Darum also betrinkt er sich nicht und benimmt sich, wie es sich gebührt. Vielleicht würde er sich jedoch betrinken, wenn er wüsste, was in ein paar Monaten auf ihn zukommen wird.

Seine Laune ist nicht die beste, nachdem er einem ganzen Haufen rothaariger Weasleys, Kinder und Eltern zu großer Zahl, über den Weg gelaufen ist. Ronald Weasley plus Ehefrau Hermine haben ihn bemerkt und Ron, angehender Leiter einer Gruppe junger Auroren, hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, anzumerken, dass er immer noch den Tag herbei sehnt, an dem er ihn, den Abkömmling eines Todessers und selbst ein ehemaliger „treuer Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem“, festnehmen und ins Gefängnis bringen kann, „denn, da gehört er hin, auch wenn keiner es sagt, gehört er doch nach Askaban“.

Es reizt ihn ungemein, dass er nichts erwidern konnte. Nicht auf einer Feier mit vielen anderen Gästen, wo man ihn vielleicht noch zusätzlich demütigen würde, wenn er etwas sagt oder aber einige einen Streit mit einem Auror als etwas sehen, das Rons Meinung durchaus begründet. Er muss die Zähne zusammen beißen, höflich bleiben und in den richtigen Momenten freundlich lächeln. Die Weasleys sind auf der „richtigen“ Seite gewesen. Er lange Zeit auf der „falschen“. Deswegen dürfen sie ihn demütigen.

Und Ron Weasley ist natürlich als Begleiter und Freund des berühmten Helden des Krieges, Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Junge-der-überlebt-hat, der Bezwinger Voldemorts, niemand, dem dafür Kontra gegeben wird. Oh, nein, er ist ja praktisch fast so ein großer „Kriegsheld“ wie Harry selbst. Selbst die einzige auf der Feier, die mit ihm zumindest auf einer ähnlich hohen Ebene steht, seine Ehefrau Hermine und, natürlich, die beste Freundin Potters, hat erst nach einigen wirklich unhöflichen Sätzen über ihn und seine Familie, ihren Ehemann zumindest etwas zur Höflichkeit ermahnt. Wenn wohl auch nicht aus Sympathie. Vielleicht, weil sie einfach ein besseres Benehmen eher gut heißt als ihr unerträglicher Ehemann. Schlimmstenfalls aus Mitleid.

Nun, sie sind nicht die einzigen Personen in dem Raum, die ihn unheimlich nerven oder scheel bis voller altem Zorn von der Seite her anblicken. Da ist ein ganzer Haufen um ihn herum: es sind zahlreiche ehemalige Mitschüler und zudem fast sämtlich ehemalige Gryffindors anwesend, die Sorte Menschen, die er wirklich nur hassen kann, die durch gewaltige Ungerechtigkeit natürlich alle im Ministerium gelandet sind als Auroren, Gutmenschenunterstützer und sonstige Plagen. Doch die Weasleys sind diejenigen, die ihn am meisten stören.

Er ist also zu einem der Festtische gegangen und hat sich genug Wein genehmigt, um den Ärger etwas hinunterzuspülen. Es hilft. Ebenso ein Gespräch mit einer der Personen, die ihn nicht hinter Gittern sehen wollen oder respektlos behandeln und ernsthaft, wirklich mit ihm sprechen wollen. Eine Frau in ihren mittleren Jahren, die seine Mutter kennt und von seiner Arbeit als reisender Geschäftsmann für diverse Läden einiger Einkaufsgassen gehört hat.

Sie befragt ihn zu den Ländern, in denen er in letzter Zeit gewesen ist, und erwähnt einen Bekannten, der ein Geschäft für Amulette und magische Ringe besitzt, mit dem er vielleicht einmal Kontakt aufnehmen könnte. Er gibt ihr seine Visitenkarte und ein Lächeln. Dass er vielleicht einen neuen Klienten bekommen kann, hebt seine Stimmung. Ein weiteres Gespräch führt er mit einem Herrn, der im Ministerium in der Abteilung für Spiel und Sport arbeitet und einige Varianten und Erneuerungen für das Quidditchspiel zu planen im Begriff ist, alles noch rein theoretisch und ohne professionellen Hintergrund, doch Ideen, die in seiner Abteilung Anklang finden.

„Wir haben zum Beispiel überlegt, Alternativen zu den Besen als Flugmittel zu suchen. Ein Kollege von mir hat die Idee eines beweglicheren Spiels durch Tore auf fliegenden Teppichen oder gleich ein ganzes bewegliches Feld zu veranstalten.“

Höflich hört er ihm zu, nickt an den passenden Stellen und überlegt bereits, wie er einige der neuen Ideen in seinen Geschäften nutzen kann. Allerdings ist er sich recht sicher, dass sich vieles nicht durchsetzen wird. Die Zaubererwelt hängt an dem Quidditch, das allgemein hin gespielt wird. Andererseits hat es schon zuvor Revolutionierungen gegeben. Ein Beispiel ist allein der Ersatz der Schnatzer, lebender Kreaturen, die für Quidditch eingefangen und verwendet irgendwann kurz vor dem Aussterben gestanden haben, durch den Schnatz, den nicht lebendigen kleinen goldenen Ball, den man inzwischen verwendet. Nun, er wird die Sache einfach im Auge behalten.

Danach ist er wieder eine Weile für sich und dankbar dafür, keine weiteren Blicke oder Beleidigungen einzufangen. Er steht an eine Wand gelehnt etwas abseits von den anderen, lässt seine Gedanken wandern und nippt an dem Glas Wein, das er in der Hand hält. Er denkt an Weasley und seine Frau, die ehemalige Granger. Er weiß, seine Sicht ist parteiisch, aber dennoch, er findet es ungerecht wie verschieden er und diese beide behandelt werden. Auch nach fünf Jahren, in denen er Reue gezeigt und seinen Ruf langsam wieder aufgebaut hat. Vieles, was man ihm zur Last legt, hat er getan, nachdem er von klein auf dazu erzogen wurde. Er war kaum mehr als ein Kind, als Voldemort starb. Gut, auch Potter war kaum mehr als ein Kind, er war sogar ein paar Wochen jünger als er, aber sie beide waren beeinflusst wurden durch die, die sie aufzogen.

Dann überlegt er, wo wohl der dritte im Bunde überhaupt sein mag, der Freund der beiden nervigen Weasley-Grangers, noch berühmter als wahrscheinlich jeder andere Gast. Sicher hat man ihn eingeladen. Potter wird überall eingeladen. Sein guter Name ist schließlich für jeden ein gutes Aushängeschild. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sogar eine Affront, den Jungen-der-überlebt-hat nicht einzuladen.

Es kotzt ihn an. Ein rebellischer Teil von ihm überlegt, dass er selbst, sobald er es sich leisten kann, eine große Feier seiner Familie abhalten und Potter dann absichtlich nicht einladen sollte. Vielleicht würde es ihn ärgern. Aber natürlich ist die Idee albern. Und er würde Potter einladen müssen, wenn er nicht alles gesammelte Ansehen wieder langsam verlieren will. Wahrscheinlich würde das dem Bastard Weasley gefallen. Er kann sich ohnehin sicherlich lange noch nicht eine Veranstaltung größeren Ausmaßes leisten. Des Geldes und des Ansehens wegen.

Was Potter selbst betrifft... Nun, er hat ihn lange Zeit gehasst. Vielleicht auch beneidet, wenn er ehrlich ist. Aber im Grunde ist es nicht der Mann selbst, der ihm zuwider ist. Es ist viel mehr sein Verhalten. Potter ist einfach ein schrecklicher Märtyrer und zudem einer, der alles mit sich machen lässt. Früher einmal hat er ihn für arrogant und bevorteilt gehalten, doch in den letzten Jahren ist ihm aufgegangen, dass Potter das ganze Ansehen, das er abbekommt, nicht will. Und obwohl er es beschissen findet, dass der andere den Ruhm, den er hat, nicht schätzen will, sondern ablehnt, während er alles versucht, um ein wenig Ansehen für seine Familie aufzubauen, kann er ihn dafür nicht hassen. Er hat bemerkt, dass, während einige Freunde Harrys durchaus kein Problem damit haben, sich mit seinem Namen zu schmücken, Potter selbst es meidet, in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten. Nur wenn irgendwer beschließt seine Hilfe zu brauchen, setzt er wieder alle Hebel in Bewegung, opfert seine Würde, seine Privatsphäre und ganz sicher auch bisweilen sein Geld, um den anderen glücklich zu machen. Es ist traurig. Und leicht erbärmlich für einen Mann, den er einmal fast als einen Rivalen gesehen hat.

Natürlich weiß er nicht, was Potter alles in den letzten Jahren getan hat, doch er hat hier und da etwas lesen können, in Artikeln diverser Zaubererzeitungen oder in kurzen Nachrichten von Bekannten. Dinge wie Potters Ehe mit Ginny Weasley, die wahrscheinlich schon seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts in ihn, den berühmten Jungen, verknallt gewesen ist (und herrje, es ist möglich, dass er sie heiratete, um ihr und den anderen Weasleys einen Gefallen zu tun), ebenso wie die „einvernehmliche Trennung“ über die Potter nur wieder und wieder sagt, dass sie durch ihn und nicht durch seine Ex-Frau herbeigeführt worden ist, obwohl einige Nachrichten etwas anderes sagen. Ginny Weasley hat kurz darauf einen anderen jungen Zauberer geheiratet und sein Kind bekommen und Potter hat dem ganzen die Krone aufgesetzt und ihnen die Hochzeit finanziert. 

Außerdem spendet er regelmäßig Geld an Krankenhäuser und Waisenkinder, verrichtet ehrenamtliche Arbeiten und spielt Aushängeschild für Läden von Leuten, die er kennt. Im Großen und Ganzen lässt er sich also regelmäßig bedenkenlos ausnehmen.

In letzter Zeit allerdings hat es keine Schlagzeilen mehr gegeben, in denen Potter auftaucht. Also vielleicht lernt er endlich „Nein“ zu sagen.

Auch auf der Feier scheint er nicht aufgetaucht zu sein. Zumindest hat er ihn bis zu diesem Moment nicht gesehen, überlegt er. Und beschließt dann, nicht weiter über Potter nachzudenken. Er ist schließlich nicht sein Freund oder sein Babysitter und sollte sich nicht darüber sorgen, ob er sich ausnutzen lässt oder nicht.

Dann hebt er sein Glas leicht an und setzt es gerade an die Lippen, als ihn plötzlich etwas berührt. Er blickt auf und verschüttet vor Schreck den halben Rest Wein auf seinen Anzug als eben jener verdammte Harry Potter in Person direkt vor ihm auftaucht.

„Was zum?“

Potter hat ihn überrumpelt und sieht ihn leicht panisch an und er bemerkt, dass er nur teilweise da ist. Nur sein Gesicht ist sichtbar und ein Teil seines Oberkörpers. Ihm geht auf, dass Potter seinen Tarnumhang trägt. Der Rest seines Körpers ist wahrscheinlich unsichtbar. Grüne Augen blicken zu ihm und dann legt sich ein Finger einer sichtbar werdenden Hand auf seine Lippen, während Potter gleichzeitig mit seiner anderen Hand offenbar den Tarnumhang wieder anzulegen versucht.

„Was machst du hier, Potter?“, zischt er leise.

„Oh bitte, sei einfach still und verrate mich nicht, kannst du kurz deine Füße anheben?“  
Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Bitte.“, sagt Potter, „Bitte. Du stehst auf meinem Umhang und ich will nicht, dass mich jemand sieht. Bitte, Malfoy.“

Dreimal Bitte gleich..., denkt er und schüttelt innerlich den Kopf. Kein Wunder, dass man Potter ausnutzt, in Augenblicken wie diesen bittet er doch praktisch wortwörtlich darum. Er hebt seine Füße. Er sieht keinen Sinn darin, Potter weiter in seine Misere zu treiben.

„Warum habe ich auf deinem Umhang gestanden?“, fragt er dann leise und mit einem geneigten Kopf, so dass kein Beobachter sehen würde, wie er mit leerer Luft spricht. Das würde wohl keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen oder aber könnte Potter verraten.

Es ist still. Eine Weile wartet er höflich auf eine Antwort oder eine Bemerkung. Dann fragt er doch vorsichtshalber: „Potter? Noch da?“ Es ist gut möglich, dass sich der andere, nun quasi befreit, aus dem Staub gemacht hat. Eigentlich kommt es ihm sogar sehr wahrscheinlich vor. Sie sind nicht unbedingt Freunde, auch keine Feinde, nicht in diesem Moment zumindest, aber viele Gründe, weiterhin bei ihm stehen zu bleiben, gibt es nicht. Jedoch, Wunder über Wunder, Potter antwortet.

„Entschuldige. Ich... äh... nun ich habe den halben Abend bereits hier gestanden. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst, als du hierher herüber gekommen bist und dann hast du dich mitten auf den Umhang gestellt.“

„Du hast die ganze Zeit neben mir gestanden? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Denkst du nicht, dass das irgendwie unhöflich ist?“

„Ich wollte nicht auffallen.“

Nun. Was soll er dazu groß sagen? Potters größtes Talent ist, soweit er weiß, immer schon gewesen aufzufallen. Egal, ob er es will oder nicht. Vor allem, wenn er es nicht zu wollen scheint, wenn er sich nicht irrt. Und wenn das Bild, das er heute von ihm hat, zutrifft.

„Und ich wollte dich auch nicht stören, ich meine, es sah so aus, als hättest du ganz gerne deine Ruhe.“

Wann nur ist aus Harry Potter, seinem jahrelangem Rivalen, rebellischer Junge und für ihn leicht reizbarer Mitschüler, so ein Weichei geworden? Der Mann hat einen der größten und mächtigsten Zauberer ihrer Zeit überlebt, Lord Voldemort besiegt und getötet. Aber hier steht der andere und ist ein erbärmlicher Schatten seiner selbst. So sehr, dass es ihn richtiggehend ärgert. Potter soll schnippisch, bis zur Dummheit wagemutig und störrisch unhöflich sein. Nicht ein Mann in einer Ecke, der sich vor der Welt versteckt.

Andererseits: Was soll er selbst schon diesbezüglich verurteilen, auch er ist nicht mehr, wer er eigentlich sein wollte, wer er gewesen ist. Freilich nicht alles, das ihn als Jungen ausgemacht hat, der keine Ahnung vom Leben und von der Welt hatte aus seiner heutigen Sicht, wünscht er sich zurück, aber zumindest das regelmäßige Herunterschlucken seines Stolzes ist eine Sache, auf die er verzichten könnte.

„Du hast deinen Schneid verloren.“, sagt er. Ob nun zu Potter oder nur zu sich selbst, es trifft zu.

Potter schweigt. Vielleicht ist er gegangen. Irgendwie ist ihm egal, was der Fall ist, er hat das Bedürfnis seiner Unzufriedenheit Luft zu machen. Möglicherweise hat er doch einen zu starken Wein erwischt.

„Du bist wie ein Schwert, das nicht geschärft wird und in der Ecke verrostet. Leute trampeln auf dir herum und du lässt sie auf dir herumtrampeln. Und du machst dir noch Sorgen, ob du dich dabei tief genug erniedrigst. Ob du dich nicht noch mehr erniedrigen musst. Man spricht über dich und du lässt über dich sprechen, egal in welchem Ton. Du erduldest alles. Obwohl es dich frustriert. Obwohl du dich absonderst, um deine Ruhe zu haben, weil du es manchmal nicht mehr erträgst, was sie tun, was sie sagen, wie sie dich behandeln. Du lässt dich benutzen. Dauernd. Du bist eine Waffe, die versucht ein Küchengerät zu sein oder ein Fußabtreter, und scheiterst.“

Etwas an dem letzten Satz scheint Potter endlich dazu gebracht zu haben, zu reagieren. Potter ist nicht fort, er steht noch neben ihm. Mit einem mal fühlt er förmlich den Blick des anderen Mannes wütend auf sich ruhen. Strahlend grüne Augen voller Energie und der Andeutung von großer Kraft, großer Macht dahinter, die in Potter steckt. Ein Wiedererkennen, das irgendwie gut tut, und gleichzeitig etwas Neues, Unvertrautes.

„Ich bin als Waffe verwendet worden und ich bin zu einer Waffe gemacht worden, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich je eine Waffe sein wollte.“, hört er Potters Stimme leise aber fest und grimmig. Irgendwie scheint auch der Unsichtbare neben ihm dies beinahe mehr zu sich selbst zu sagen als zu ihm, der immer noch an der Wand mit dem Weinglas lehnt. Das Wort „Waffe“ scheint ihm echt Probleme zu machen. Seltsamer Komplex.

Potter setzt etwas nach. Noch leiser. Es klingt ein wenig verzweifelt, verbittert.  
„...nicht so... Ende...“, versteht er. Und ahnt, was es ist, das der „Kriegsheld“ murmelt. Schließlich empfindet er ähnlich. Auch er hat sich seine Zukunft nicht so vorgestellt. Seine Familienehre muss neu aufgebaut werden, sein Beruf ist einer, den er sich nicht hätte träumen lassen, so sehr er ihm heute auch gefällt, sein Sozialleben ist neben Klientengesprächen und Smalltalk inexistent.

Ein Teil von ihm versucht, Potter dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wie schief alles gelaufen ist, aber Potter ist genauso sehr auch irgendwo ein Opfer aller Umstände wie er selbst. Und Schuld daran, wie es ihnen nun geht, sind nicht sie alleine sondern zum Beispiel auch ihre Familien. Die eine, die sich Voldemort widersetzte, die andere, die Voldemort folgte. Die Leute, bei denen sie aufgewachsen sind, die Leute, die sie gelehrt haben, denen sie zugehört haben. Sein Vater, Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Potters Muggel-Verwandte und seine Reinblutfamilie. Natürlich haben sie ihre Entscheidungen getroffen, die sie nun beide hier auf diese Feier in eine Ecke gebracht haben, in der sie Ruhe vor den anderen suchen, aber es scheint ihm ein wenig ungerecht zu sagen, dass nicht andere an diesen Entscheidungen Anteil gehabt haben.

Ob er Mitleid mit Potter hat? Eher nicht. Das wäre auf gewisser Ebene erbärmlich, schätzt er, zumindest leicht demütigend. Eher eine Art von Verbundenheitsgefühl, von geteilter Unzufriedenheit.

„Ich habe mir mein Leben mit Anfang zwanzig auch anders vorgestellt.“, sagt er zu dem Unsichtbarem in die Stille hinein, die sie vom Rest der Gesellschaft abhebt, deren Stimmen und Laute wie weit entferntes Rauschen, eintöniges Gesumme einer Schar Insekten, an ihm vorübergehen.

Ein seltsames Geräusch kommt aus der Ecke, in der Potter sein muss. Er begreift, dass der „Junge-der-überlebt-hat“ leise trocken lacht.

„Dachte ich mir.“, kommt die Erwiderung. Dann: „Weißt du, es ist komisch. Hermine und Ron und ihre Kinder sind hier. Seamus Finnigan und Terry Botts. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Kingsley. Lauter Leute, die ich kenne. Oder kannte.“ Schweigen. „Aber ich rede nicht mit ihnen. Ich stehe unsichtbar hier und rede mit... naja... mit dir.“

„Offensichtlich, Potter.“, er fragt nicht warum. Potter wird Gründe haben. Möglicherweise ähnliche wie die, die ihn seit ein paar Jahren davon abhalten mit irgendeinem seiner alten „Freunde“ zu reden. Oder wegen Potters Idealen. Aus dem Wunsch heraus nicht aufzufallen und keinen zu stören, oder so. Was weiß er schon... was interessiert es ihn.

„Was wohl unsere jüngeren Selbsts sagen würden, könnten sie uns sehen?“, lässt sich neben ihm wieder die Stimme von Potter vernehmen.

„Möglicherweise gar nichts. Ich glaube, ich zumindest wäre erst einmal sprachlos. Es ist seltsam, dass wir überhaupt miteinander sprechen ohne aufeinander loszugehen. Aber dann bist du ja unsichtbar, so gesehen...“, er macht eine Geste mit der Hand, „der Seltsamere bin wohl ich, von außen betrachtet.“

Wieder schweigen sie einvernehmlich.

Jemand kommt zu Draco hinüber, einer der Auroren und ehemaligen Mitschüler, kein Gryffindor, Hufflepuff? Egal. Sympathie und Interesse sind bei ihm für keines der beiden Häuser vorhanden. Auch dem Mann, der ihnen entgegen geht, fühlt er keins von beidem gegenüber. Allein, weil er sein Gespräch mit Potter unterbricht. Es ist kein schlechtes Gespräch, auch wenn Potter Potter ist. Wahrscheinlich hilft, dass er den Grünäugigen nicht sieht. Aber zumindest gehen sie einander nicht auf die Nerven.

„Malfoy.“, sagt der Auror und lächelt falsch und herablassend. „Was verschlägt einen wie dich auf eine Feier wie diese?“

Muss er ihn ansprechen? Neben ihm fühlt er Potter zu ihm rücken. Wohl damit keine Gefahr besteht, dass der Neuankömmling ihn entdeckt. Vielleicht auch, weil er ebenso wenig Interesse an Kontakt mit dem Typ vor ihnen hat wie er selbst. Wirklich so viel gemeinsam zu haben mit Potter innerhalb weniger Minuten ist beinahe beunruhigend. Und irgendwie scheinen sie jetzt auf einer Seite zu stehen.

„Ich bin Geschäftsmann. Ich kann hier Kontakte knüpfen. Und ich wurde eingeladen von Kunden von mir und einem der Veranstalter.“

„Wirklich? Ich habe gehört, dass du Geschäfte machst, krumme Dinger drehst, nehme ich an.“, erwidert der andere, „Eines Tages wirst du dran sein. Hoffe ich.“

„Was auch immer.“, sagt er und rollt die Augen. So ein Idiot. Aber er ist brav, nicht wahr? Er kann nichts machen als fast alles mit sich machen zu lassen. Und so einer ist es nicht wert.

„Nun, nicht jeder scheint zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, mit Leuten wie dir Kontakt zu haben.“

Leute wie er? Nette Formulierung. Im Augenblick gibt es wenige wie ihn. Und Potter zählt aus manchen Blickwinkeln möglicherweise dazu, wenn er darüber nachdenkt. Diese Ironie! Auch wenn der Auror es natürlich anders meint, aber dennoch...

„Offensichtlich haben manche Leute wenig Geschmack, was die Menschen angeht, mit denen sie sich umgeben, da stimme ich zu. Irgendwer muss jemanden wie dich eingeladen haben.“, antwortet er und gibt sich nicht die Mühe Auror "Idiot" zu siezen.

Er siezt wem er Respekt entgegen bringt und wen er siezen muss. Dieser Mann zählt zu keiner der Kategorien. Außerdem scheint er nicht der hellste zu sein, denn seine Erwiderung braucht eine Weile. Dann erst wird er rot und wütend.

„Mistkerl.“, der Auror schwenkt einen Zauberstab, den er plötzlich in der Hand hat. Das Glas mit dem Wein zerbricht. Ein großer nasser Fleck breitet sich auf seinem Oberteil aus, während der Auror davon geht.

„Verdammt.“ Der Anzug ist einer seiner besten und war teuer. Seine Finger zucken und er will ihm einen Fluch hinterherschicken, aber... das ist keine gute Idee mit Potter und jeder Menge Draco-Malfoy-Antisympathisanten in der Nähe. Stattdessen deutet er mit seinem eigenem Zauberstab auf den Fleck. Wenigstens hat er keine Scherben abbekommen.  
„Ratzeputz.“ Nichts passiert.

Bevor er darüber nachdenken kann, was das bedeutet, vielleicht ist er zu sehr angetrunken, meldet Potter sich ungefragt zu Wort. „Lass mich. Ratzeputz.“ Eine Bewegung neben ihm, der Anzug ist sauber, möglicherweise so sauber, wie als er ihn gekauft hat, die Scherben am Boden verschwinden, wenn Potter zaubert, kann er dieser Tage bemerkenswert kontrolliert und gründlich vorgehen. Nicht dass er ihn dafür bewundert. Aber er kann solche Dinge anerkennen.

„Hmph.“ Schweigen. Wieder. „Ich... erwarte nicht, dass ich dir danke, Potter.“ Er besitzt immer noch einen Rest Würde. Nicht wahr?

Das Weinglas ist leer und seine Stimmung endlich komplett am Boden. Weiter zu bleiben wird nichts bringen.

„Ich geh dann mal.“, meint er. Und weiß nicht, ob oder wie er sich von Potter verabschieden soll. Er beschließt einfach nur seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ich... äh... bis irgendwann mal wieder.“, hört er schwach. Vielleicht bildet er sich es ein. Und bis und wieder? Sie sind nicht plötzlich Busenfreunde nur weil sie kurz miteinander gesprochen haben. 

Potter muss sehr einsam sein. Oder sehr seltsam. Okay, Letzteres ist Tatsache.  
Irgendwie war es gut mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber er steht unter dem Einfluss vom Wein. Das trübt sicher sein Urteilsvermögen, nicht wahr?


	2. Wiedersehen

Drei Wochen sind seit der Veranstaltung vergangen und er ist in der Winkelgasse in einem der verborgenen Winkel der Bücherregalreihen bei Flourish&Blotts. Vorhin hat er drei Lieferungen abgegeben, jetzt sucht er nach einem Buch über russische Flüche. Ein Klient hat ihm einen gut bezahlten Langzeit-Auftrag angeboten, bei dem er ein verfluchtes Objekt aus Moskau entschärfen soll.

Normalerweise ist das kein Job für ihn, doch erstens kennt er den Klienten schon eine Weile und weiß, dass die versprochene Bezahlung ihn erreichen wird und dass es ihm nutzen wird, das Vertrauen, das der Mann in ihn legt, zu steigern, und zweitens ist seine Neugier geweckt. Er hat gelernt ganz gut mit Flüchen und Gegenflüchen umzugehen, doch alte russische Flüche sind etwas Neues und möglicherweise bietet sich hier obendrein die Gelegenheit einen weiteren Geschäftszweig zu beschnuppern. Wenn alles gut läuft, ist zumindest eine Dauerbetreuung des Klienten in Sicht.

Ein vielversprechendes Buch kommt in sein Sichtfeld und er zieht es heraus. Es ist staubig und sicherlich seit Monaten unberührt, der Einband lässt erkennen, dass es gebraucht ist. Flourish&Blotts verkauft zwar vor allem neue Bücher, aber oft finden sich auch Mängelexemplare oder ältere und bereits durchgelesene Werke in ihren Regalen.

Das Vorwort beginnt mit der Geschichte der russischen Vereinigung der Fluchsammler und Fluchbrecher. Der Autor selbst ist eine interessante Mischung mehrerer Kulturen: ein Franzose mit russischen Wurzeln, der jedoch in England aufgewachsen ist und dessen Muttersprache mehr das Englische als jede andere Sprache ist, weswegen das Buch in seiner Hand keine Übersetzung sondern die Originalausgabe ist. Das ist wahrscheinlich optimal, denn so kann kein Verleger, Lektor oder schlampiger Übersetzer etwas Bedeutendes an dem Geschriebenem verändert haben, das möglicherweise mehr als nur geringen Schaden anrichten könnte. So komplex und empfindlich das Ver- und Entfluchen sein kann, so sehr kann eine Unachtsamkeit in einem fortgeschrittenem Fachbuch schnell zu einer großen Katastrophe führen. Sein eigenes Russisch ist zwar solide aber keineswegs fließend.

Er wird aus der Lektüre gerissen, als ein Buch vom Regal fällt und knapp seinen Kopf verfehlt. Es plumpst mit einem Rascheln zu Boden, als sich die Seiten aus Papier ausbreiten und auf der anderen Seite des Regals hört er einen Fluch. Er selbst gibt einen erschreckten Laut von sich.  
Dann kommt jemand um das Ende des Regals herum, das nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt ist.

„Entschuldigung, tut mir leid, ist alles in Ordnung?“, sprudelt es aus dem Mann hervor, bevor er ihn sieht.

Oh. Es ist Potter. Er sieht ihn zum ersten mal (zumindest komplett und nicht teilweise unsichtbar), seit nun, einer kleinen Ewigkeit und ist leicht erstaunt, wie sehr sich sein Gesamtbild verändert hat. Potter trägt Kleidung, die ihm beinahe passt, sein Haar ist lang und wirkt fast nicht mehr ganz komplett unbezwingbar und ungekämmt, auch wenn es nicht ganz glatt ist, er hat es zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Seine Brille und das unmöglich intensive Grün seiner Augen sind wie immer, doch er ist ein wenig gewachsen und ist zwar immer noch schlaksig und kleiner als er, aber mehr ein Mann als der Junge, an den er sich erinnert. Ein paar Veränderungen, zum Beispiel im Gesicht, hat er bereits auf Fotos gesehen, doch Haare und Kleidung sind komplett unbekannt.

Das T-Shirt ist dunkelblau und er trägt einen Umhang mit großen aber nicht auffälligen Taschen, auch wenn es ein recht heißer Spätsommer ist, und Draco selbst zurzeit keine Jacke geschweige denn einen größeren Umhang tragen würde, als den eleganten Sommerumhang, scheint Potter nicht zu warm zu sein.

Seine linke Hand, die unruhig gestikuliert, kommt zur Ruhe, als Potter ihn erkennt und in der rechten hält er ein weiteres Buch, das älter scheint als dasjenige über russische Flüche. Ein Fachbuch, nimmt er an.

„Malfoy?Bist du das?“

„Nicht gerade wortgewandt, Potter.“, grüßt er, „Wolltest du jemand anders mit einem Buch erschlagen?“

„Ich wollte keinen mit einem Buch erschlagen, ich wollte das Buch herunterholen, aber bin hängengeblieben, da ist es heruntergefallen...“, fängt Potter an. Er klingt wieder leicht erbärmlich. Es wäre angenehmer, wenn er wütend würde.

Er verdreht die Augen. „Merlin, mach dir keinen Knoten in die Zunge, Potter. Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemals versuchen würdest, Leute mit Büchern zu erschlagen. Selbst mich nicht. Das war Ironie, Potter, Ironie.“

„Ironie?“

„Für jemanden, der als Zauberer Bekanntheit erlangt hat und als Genie der Zauberer dieser Generation gilt, bist du ziemlich schwer von Begriff...“

„Ich bin kein Genie. Malfoy.“, antwortet Potter automatisch und immer noch wirkt er leicht verunsichert. Irgendwie tut er ihm ein wenig Leid.

„Hey Potter, ich habe nicht vor, dich aufzufressen oder zu verfluchen oder so. Ich bin kein Monster, und das weißt du. Außerdem ist nichts passiert.“ Er hebt das Buch auf und betrachtet es. Es ist auf Latein und hat einen komplizierten Titel, irgendetwas mit Pflanzen und ihre medizinische Wirkung. Sucht Potter Fachbücher zur Heilkunde? „Das Buch ist auch in Ordnung. Medizin?“

Potter kratzt sich verlegen am Kopf. Es hat etwas leicht Kindliches und lässt ihn jünger wirken, gleichzeitig scheint er endlich etwas ruhiger zu werden.

„Ich arbeite an so einer Sache. Ein kleines Projekt von mir. Eigentlich bin ich hier für Kinderbücher.“, gibt er dann mehr Informationen preis, als er selbst in einer solchen Situation einfach so jemandem geben würde. Keinem, mit dem er allenfalls eine neutrale Beziehung hat. Aber nun... Potter ist Potter und macht sich wahrscheinlich keine Gedanken darüber. Auch nicht darüber mit ihm zu reden wie mit einem Bekanntem oder Freund. Vielleicht hat ihr Treffen auf der Feier etwas an ihrer Beziehung geändert. Oder es ist ihm egal, was er zu ihm sagt, weil es aus seinen Augen keine Rolle spielt. Irgendwie ist Letzteres unangenehmer als Ersteres.

„Das scheint ganz schön fachlich für ein kleines Projekt zu sein. Zumindest sieht es so aus. Wieso Kinderbücher?“, nimmt er das Gespräch auf, soweit er weiß, hat Potter keine Kinder. So etwas hätte sicher in der Zeitung gestanden.

„Für Rose und Hugo. Rons und Hermines Kinder. Die beiden haben viel zu tun und sind bereits spät dran. Sie kommen sonst fast nie dazu, hierher zu kommen.“ Das klingt nach Potter und den Weasleys, ja. Rose und Hugo also... keine Namen, die er Kindern gegeben hätte. Welche beiden der nervigen Meute, die ihn vor ein paar Wochen bei der Feier allein durch ihre Existenz verärgert hatten, sie sind, ist ihm irgendwie ziemlich egal. Weasley ist Weasley, oder nicht?

„Also hast du beschlossen die Bücher für ihre Kinder zu holen?“

„Ich habe sie getroffen und wollte ohnehin hierher.“, verteidigt Potter sich. Oder seine Freunde. Denen er zumindest vor kurzem aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Anscheinend merkt der andere, dass er gedanklich gerade bemit-... verspottet wird, denn er sagt leicht steif: „Und was verschlägt dich hierher, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Du darfst fragen, Potter.“, sagt er und will fortfahren, doch ihm kommt ein Gedanke. Irgendwie will er Potter ärgern. Nur ein wenig. Er schweigt.

Potter wartet geduldig. Die grünen Augen verengen sich leicht, als die Sekunden vergehen. „Und?“, fragt er dann.

„Und was?“

„Naja und was machst du hier?“

„Was ich hier mache?“

„Ist alles bei dir in Ordnung? Ich habe dich das doch gefragt, oder nicht?“

„Du hast gefragt, ob du mich fragen darfst, was mich hierher verschlägt.“, erwidert er.

„Was? Arg. Du...“, und jetzt weiß Potter wohl endlich, dass er geärgert wird. „Ach. Vergiss es.“ 

„Hey, kein Grund aufzugeben, Potter. Das konntest du schon besser. Du hattest mal mehr Durchhaltevermögen. Ehrlich.“

„Versuchst du nett zu sein? Oder bist du gerade ein Arsch?“

„Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen.“, sagt er ohne darüber nachzudenken. Dann merkt er, dass es irgendwie seltsam klingt. Er will Potter aufziehen? Warum? Seit wann? Ihn wütend machen, ja, aber ihn aufziehen? Es scheint eine falsche Formulierung zu sein. „Egal. Nein, im Ernst, ich habe kein Problem damit, dir zu sagen, warum ich hier bin. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, wozu du das wissen willst.“, fährt er schnell fort. Irgendwie sieht Potter ihn komisch an und der Moment ist unangenehm geworden.

„Jedenfalls, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, ich übernehme Aufträge für Lieferungen und Suchaktionen nach bestimmten Waren und ähnliches. Ein Klient von mir hat mir heute ein gutes Angebot gemacht für eine Arbeit, bei der ein verfluchtes Objekt entschärft werden soll. Ist zwar nicht ganz mein Bereich, aber es ist ein guter Auftrag, und ein wenig kenne ich mich mit Flüchen aus.“ Letzteres ist beinahe bescheiden von seiner Seite, wenn er darüber nachdenkt... Warum denkt er darüber nach? Und warum gibt er jetzt seinerseits Informationen preis?

„Oh ja. Dass du dich mit Flüchen auskennst, weiß ich.“, sagt Potter. Seine Stimme ist etwas fester und leicht bitter aber nicht unfreundlich eher leicht sarkastisch. Und Potter und Sarkasmus?

„Bitte. Ich habe Black–Verwandte. Auch wenn die sich selten auf das Brechen von Flüchen konzentriert haben.“, erwidert er selbst.

„Kein Witz. Ich habe genug Erbstücke gehabt, die dafür sprechen.“, kommt es von Potter.

Das schlägt ein wenig auf seinen Magen, denn es erinnert ihn daran, dass ja Potter derzeit der Erbe des Hauses Black ist. Eine Tatsache, die er erst geleugnet und dann öfters verdrängt hat. Es scheint nicht ganz richtig zu sein. Und irgendwo sollte er mehr Recht auf dieses Erbe haben. Nur dass seine Mutter eine Malfoy geworden und alle Ansprüche aufgegeben hat.

Und irgendwie scheint Potter etwas zu wissen, denn er sieht ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die eigentlich dafür sorgt, dass er ihn am liebsten umbringen will, mehr noch als jeden anderen, der ihn so anschauen könnte, aber in diesem Moment nichts dergleichen auslöst. Vielleicht hat das Buch ihn doch getroffen und er ist leicht verwirrt und hat es deswegen nicht bemerkt und gedacht, es hätte ihn verfehlt und Potter nicht umbringen zu wollen, ist eine Folge davon?

„Aber es klingt wie etwas ganz schön Großes.“, rettet Potter in aus seinen Gedanken und zögert kurz, er schaut zu dem Buch in seiner Hand mit dem halb sichtbarem Titel am Buchrücken „Ich kenne ein paar Bücher, die in die Richtung gehen. Ich habe selbst ein, zwei bei mir zu Hause. Ich meine, es klingt blöd und überhaupt, aber, wenn du willst... du wirst sie wahrscheinlich schwer anderswo finden, sie sind recht gut. Das, was du da hast, ist nicht schlecht, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, aber die anderen könnten dir helfen...“

Irgendwie scheint Potter seine Zunge verschluckt zu haben. „Ich äh... also ich könnte sie dir... leihen? Als Wiedergutmachung. Dafür dass ich dich beinahe mit dem da am Kopf getroffen habe.“, endet er lahm.

Versucht Potter ihm zu schaden? Ist das eine Falle? Aber wie kann es eine Falle sein? Potter ist nicht wirklich der Typ anderen (absichtlich) einfach so ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen, Draco Bücher zu geben, die vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass ihn ein russischer Fluch umbringt, wäre zumindest eine sehr seltsame Anwandlung. Einmal hat er ihn fast umgebracht, später hat er gehört, dass Potter dieser Vorfall unheimlich mitgenommen hat und er hat sich bei ihm nach Ende des Krieges entschuldigt. Aber warum sollte er ihm helfen wollen? Wegen seinem übergroßem Helfersyndrom oder noch vorhandenen Schuldgefühlen? Und hat er möglicherweise wirklich ein paar nützlicher Bücher? Über Flüche?

„Ich weiß, dass muss komisch klingen.“, sagt Potter und sein Gesicht ist offen, so offen, wie es das Gesicht von keinem Slytherin je sein kann, und auch keinem Gryffindor sein sollte, wenn man es recht bedenkt. Seit wann scheint Potter so verwundbar? „Aber ich weiß, dass es schwer ist für manche Fachbereich gute Quellen zu finden.“ Er nickte zu den Medizinbüchern.

Es ist ihm ernst. Und es ist ein vernünftiger Vorschlag. „Okay... Ja, warum nicht.“ und er überrascht sich selbst, als er sich sagen hört: „Und als Ausgleich: Wie wäre es damit, dass ich dir helfe, die Kinderbücher zu finden?“ Moment. Was sagt er da. Natürlich ist Potters „Wiedergutmachung fürs beinahe mit Buch treffen“ albern, aber warum bietet er ihm jetzt seine Hilfe an?

„Oh. Äh. Danke.“, erwidert Potter. Wer von ihnen ist wohl verdutzter? „Jetzt?“, fragt der Mann dann.

Er schaut auf das Buch. Und zum Regal. Etwas anderes springt ihm nicht ins Auge und mit Potters beiden wird er erst einmal drei Quellen haben... Außerdem vielleicht noch das ein oder andere Buch bei seinen Eltern.

„Ja. Warum nicht. Es sei denn... brauchst du noch etwas, Potter?“

Potter sieht seinerseits leicht dämlich wirkend erst zu dem einen Buch über Medizin dann zu dem anderen. „Diese beiden waren, was ich suchte, denke ich.“, meint er.

„Na dann.“

Potter holt einen Zettel aus einer Tasche des Umhangs, die Schrift darauf ist gerade und ordentlich und wirkt verdächtig nach Granger.

Gemeinsam durch die Buchhandlung zu gehen und Kinderbücher aus den Regalen zu holen, die Granger aufgeschrieben hat, ist gelinde gesagt bizarr. Auch weil er ein paar davon aus seiner Kindheit kennt, die Granger selbst sicher nie gelesen hat. Nun die ganze Situation ist nicht gerade normal. Er ist froh, dass sie zumindest keiner zu erkennen scheint. Sonst hätte vielleicht jemand dem Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ein Begriff waren, protestiert bei dem Gedanken, sie zusammen zu sehen.

Potters Haare verdecken seine Narbe gerade so, es scheint Absicht zu sein. Immer noch wissen Leute, wer der Junge-der-überlebt-hat ist, weil sie seine Narbe sehen. Nicht seine dunklen Haare oder diese auffälligen Augen unter der Brille, die sie nur geringfügig versteckt, sondern die Narbe. Er will nicht darüber nachdenken, aber dennoch, irgendwie muss das traurig sein. Und gleichzeitig vielleicht auch ein wenig praktisch.

Er selbst hat zwar seine berühmten hellen Platinhaare, doch erstens wird er oft ignoriert und zweitens ist er nicht so bekannt wie Potter. Die Malfoys selbst sind auch nicht mehr Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit nach ein paar ruhigen Jahren und es gibt andere Zauberer mit hellen blonden Haaren. Manchmal wäre er froh gewesen, aufzufallen, doch heute ist ihm ganz recht, nicht jedem bekannt zu sein. Vor allem, wenn er mit Potter unterwegs ist.

Zu zweit sind sie recht schnell fertig und Potter kann schnell bezahlen, weil die Buchhandlung eher leer ist und nur zwei Leute vor ihnen an der Kasse stehen. Die Bücher tippt er mit seinem Zauberstab an, sagt Reducio und schrumpft sie und steckt sie in einen kleinen Beutel, den er wiederum mit den Listen zurück in den Umhang steckt. Dass Potter solche Sachen leicht fallen, zeigt erneut, dass er ein kompetenter Zauberer geworden ist. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut wie er selbst und einige andere doch gut, das kann er nicht leugnen.

Er geht zur Kasse mit dem Buch von dem französischem Autor und Potter wartet auf ihn, bis er bezahlt hat.

Dann verlassen sie Flourish&Blotts gemeinsam. Er hat das Buch in der Hand und ist etwas unschlüssig, beschließt dann aber, es Potter gleich zu tun (und ja, oft würde er die Idee allein, Potter etwas gleichzutun hassen, doch es ist vernünftig, Bücher so zu transportieren).

„Reducio“, sagt er und tippt das Buch an. Es bleibt gleich groß. Liegt ein Antischrumpfungszauber darauf? Oder hat er gerade etwas falsch gemacht? Bei einem einfachem Zauber?

Als er es erneut an stupst und „Reducio“ sagt, schrumpft es und er kann es einstecken.

Potter sieht ihn seltsam an. Er schaut zurück mit einem Blick, der sagt: Was? Hast du ein Problem? Wenn ja, behalte es für dich, Potter. Und Potter sagt nichts. Die Nachricht kommt an.  
Ihm wird bewusst, dass sie immer noch nebeneinander am Eingang stehen. Und dass er nicht weiß, was er tun soll. Sich verabschieden? Weggehen?

Ausgerechnet die Pestilenz namens Ronald Weasley plus Kinder und Frau rettet ihn, denn jetzt sieht er sie auf sie zukommen und auch Potter sieht sie. Er wendet sich leicht unschlüssig zu ihm um.

„Äh... also... danke. Und wegen der Bücher. Ich schicke sie dir per Eule.“, fragt Potter mehr, als dass er es sagt. Damit macht er sich zum Idioten von ihnen beiden und ihn selbst zum Nicht-Idioten. Was natürlich gut ist.

„Natürlich.“, erwidert er gefasst und sicher, wie er hofft.

„Du kannst sie solange haben, wie du sie brauchst, wenn du sie nicht mehr brauchst...“

„Ich schicke sie dir bei Gelegenheit. Erst musst du sie natürlich schicken.“

„Ja. Okay.“, antwortet Potter während die Familiengruppe näher kommt und Weasley sie anstarrt wie eine Erscheinung oder etwas sehr sehr Unwahrscheinliches. Was vermutlich leicht an der Wahrheit liegt. „Also. Bis dann.“, schließt Potter und geht zu Weasley und den anderen.

Er beobachtet sie. Weasley schaut hinüber und sagt etwas, Potter erwidert etwas, Granger/Weasley zwei sagt etwas, Weasley sieht ihn ärgerlich an.  
Nur um den Auror, der ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit schlecht macht, zu ärgern, hebt er die Hand und winkt Potter zu. Dann ruft er „Bis bald.“, nickt den anderen zu und geht dann befriedigt zum Ausgang der Winkelgasse nachdem er aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hat, wie Potter tatsächlich geschmunzelt hat (er ist sich ganz sicher) und wie Auroren-Weasleys Gesichtsausdruck entgleist ist und dümmer wirkte als jedes Gesicht, dass seine beiden Mitschüler Crabbe und Goyle je gemacht haben. Doch wie immer fühlt er kurz darauf einen Stich beim Gedanken an die beiden. Crabbe ist tot. Goyle... mit Goyle hat er lange nicht mehr gesprochen.


	3. Harry

Zwei Tage später kommt eine Eule zu Dracos Haus. Sie ist klein, schwarzfiedrig und heller gefiedert im Gesicht und hat grüne Augen, die kreisrunde dunkle Federringe umgeben. Selten war eine Eule ihrem Besitzer so ähnlich wie diese Potter ähnelt. Er weiß sofort, dass sie zu ihm gehört, auch wenn er sie noch nie gesehen hat. Sie ist ungewöhnlich und recht munter, wenn auch still. Nachdem er ihr das Paket abnimmt, hüpft sie auf dem hellen Fensterbrett auf und ab.

Die Nachricht ist kurz und höflich.

Hier die beiden versprochenen Bücher.  
Schau bitte nach, ob alles da ist und  
schreibe in jedem Fall eine Nachricht,  
dass die Bücher angekommen sind,  
gebe sie Morgana einfach wieder mit.  
Und falls möglich gebe ihr auch einen  
Eulenkeks oder so fürs Überbringen.  
Sie fliegt sonst vielleicht nicht los,  
sie ist da manchmal leicht verwöhnt.

Wenn du fertig bist, sende die Bücher  
einfach zurück.

Harry

Potters Eule heißt also Morgana... Nach Morgana wie in die Dunkle Hexe, die mit Merlin selbst im Clinch lag? Wenn das mal nicht interessant ist. Wenige verbinden Morgana LeFay mit positiven Dingen und ausgerechnet Potter benennt anscheinend seine Eule nach ihr. Wenn der andere eines ist, dann unberechenbar ungewöhnlich.

Und er hat mit Harry unterschrieben, auch wenn es aussieht, als hätte er gezögert. Irgendwie ist der Name der Eule für ihn ebenso eine Seltsamkeit wie an Potter als Harry zu denken. Harry scheint eine ganz andere Person zu sein als Potter. Jemand, der sich von Potter unterscheidet, den er aus Zeitungen, vom Hörensagen und seiner Schulzeit kennt. Auch von dem jämmerlichen Märtyrer-Typen, der ihn fast traurig macht. Harry ist der, den er auf der Feier getroffen hat, als er leicht wütend wurde und Harry ist der, der verstohlen schmunzelte, als er Ron Weasley verblüffte.

Dass Harry eine Eule namens Morgana hat... klingt irgendwie normaler als dass Potter eine Eule namens Morgana hat.

Er öffnet das Paket und holt die Bücher heraus. Sie sind nicht beschädigt worden und er staunt nicht schlecht. „Sie sind recht gut“, hat Potter/Harry (das ist verwirrend... wie soll er ihn jetzt nennen?) gesagt. Eine Untertreibung. Das sind nicht irgendwelche Massenwaren-Fachbücher und nicht schwer zu bekommende „recht gute“ Bücher. Das sind verdammt noch mal absolute Schätze, die er auf keinen Fall gefunden hätte. Woher der andere sie hat, ist eine Frage, die er sich nur schwer beantworten kann. Solche Dinge findet man nicht einfach. Und wenige würden sie verschenken.

Das eine Buch ist alt und wurde nur ein einziges mal verlegt, bevor eine Gruppe Dunkler Zauberer den anonymen Autor tötete und alle Exemplare zu vernichten versuchte, ehe seine Bedeutung den Fachleuten auch nur klar wurde. Danach verschwand es bis auf wenige Fragmente, auch wenn er einmal in einem seiner eigenen neueren Fachbücher Theorien zu drei, vier noch existierenden Exemplaren gelesen hat. Weil es außer für Fachleute wenig von Bedeutung ist, haben sich auch wenige die Mühe gemacht, diese Exemplare zu suchen, oder andere Teile zu restaurieren.  
Ein Alterungsschutzzauber ist auf das eine nun in seinen Händen liegende gewirkt worden und schützt es vorm Verfall. Aber sein Alter ist ihm dennoch anzusehen. Ob Potter, nein Harry, denn Potter würde so etwas nicht besitzen, um seinen Wert oder die Bedeutung für einen wie ihn wirklich Interessierten weiß?

Das andere ist schwer zu finden, weil es vom Ministerium verboten wurde, bevor es gedruckt wurde. Nicht wegen seines Inhalts sondern wegen seines Autors, der als genial aber unberechenbar galt und von den Auroren gesucht wurde wegen des Verfluchens dreier seiner Verwandten, das zwei das Leben kostete. Dem Autor war es dennoch gelungen ein paar Ausgaben im Untergrund zu verbreiten, bevor sie ihn fassten und obwohl die Auroren versuchten, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wie viele Bücher im Umlauf waren und wo sie sich befanden, konnten sie nur drei sicherstellen. Sie befanden zwar den Inhalt für scheinbar harmlos, dennoch wurde das Buch verboten.  
Heute ist das Verbot aufgehoben, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass man das Buch nur schwer bekommen kann.

Er wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen, nach diesen zwei Büchern zu suchen, weil er gewusst hätte, dass er sie nicht finden könnte. Solche Bücher fallen nicht einfach vom Himmel. Es sei denn natürlich, das Mysterium namens Harry, das er irgendwie auf dieser Veranstaltung vor ein paar Wochen getroffen hat, schickt sie ihm.

Er ist leicht sprachlos und das bei ihm zu bewirken schafft eigentlich niemand, zumindest seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr. Vorsichtshalber schlägt er die Bücher auf und liest ein paar der Absätze. Sie scheinen beide echt zu sein. Und hilfreich.

Er kann das nicht annehmen. Nicht einmal als Leihgabe. So blöd es klingt und so idiotisch es ist eine solche Geste abzulehnen. Aber beinahe von einem Buch getroffen zu werden und ein paar Kinderbücher zusammen zu suchen gleicht nicht aus, diese beiden Werke anvertraut zu bekommen. Von jemandem, mit dem man nicht einmal befreundet ist. Obwohl er langsam beinahe mit diesem Harry befreundet sein möchte. Nicht weil er offenbar Zugang zu wahren Schätzen hat (auch wenn er vielleicht nur diese beiden Bücher hat und keine weiteren geheimen seltenen Fachwerke und auch wenn es zweifellos in jedem Fall ein Pluspunkt ist), sondern weil Harry ein Rätsel ist, das er nicht kennt, aber das komplexer und interessanter zu sein scheint, als er Potter einschätzt.

Ihm kommt eine Idee und er lässt die beiden Bücher und die hüpfende Eule zurück, um in seine kleine Bibliothek zu verschwinden, in der er die Werke hat, die er von seinen Eltern mitnehmen durfte oder zusammengesucht hat auf seinen Reisen.

Als er kurz nach seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag in das Haus einzog, in dem er jetzt lebt, wenn er nicht gerade unterwegs ist, um diese oder jene Sache zu besorgen, hat er einen Wunsch immer vor Augen gehabt: Er wollte einen Raum nur für Bücher. Auch wenn er noch nicht viele hatte, so waren ihm doch diejenigen, die er besaß wichtig und auf einige war er sogar recht stolz. Ist es immer noch. Das Haus ist natürlich kleiner als ihr Familienanwesen, es hat zwar zwei Etagen und sowohl einen Dachboden als auch einen geräumigen Keller, ist aber von der Fläche her nicht sehr groß.

Aber das größte Zimmer komplett zur Bibliothek zu machen und dafür das Schlafzimmer und das Arbeitszimmer zusammenzulegen, bereut er nie. Und inzwischen haben sich die Regalbretter ein wenig gefüllt, die beiden Sessel schaffen eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und den zweiten winzigen Arbeitstisch nur zum Lesen und Notizenmachen nutzt er mehr als den großen Schreibtisch im Zimmer nebenan.

Kein Raum ist zudem besser vor Witterung und Schäden geschützt. Sollte einmal irgendeine Katastrophe geschehen, verliert er vielleicht Schlafzimmer, Bäder und Küche und Dachboden oder Keller, aber seine Bibliothek könnte selbst dann als Raum bestehen, wenn alle Mauer um sie herum zusammenbrechen. So sicher sind die Zauber, die sie und ihren für ihn so kostbaren Inhalt schützen. Auch wenn sie vielleicht auf den ersten Blick nicht nach viel aussieht.

Zielstrebig geht er zu einem der Regale, die nicht ganz zueinander passen, weil sie unterschiedlich groß sind. Mit der Ordnung in seiner Bibliothek ist das so eine Sache, denn er verwendet ein System, das jedem außer ihm selbst, absolut unlogisch erscheinen muss. Nicht. dass viele außer ihm den Raum kennen. Er hat eigentlich nie Besuch. Wenn, würde dieser sich nicht zurechtfinden. Er aber weiß, wo jedes einzelne Buch steht, er könnte sie im Schlaf ihrem jeweiligem Standort zuordnen.

Kräuterkunde war nie sein Lieblingsfach und mit Medizin und Heilkunde hat er sich wenig beschäftigt, aber er hat dennoch drei Bücher zu diesen Themen und eines davon wird er Harry schicken. Wohlgemerkt Harry. Nicht Potter. Potter würde er nie eins seiner Bücher lesen lassen, die er ohnehin nicht leicht verleiht. Ihm würde er selbst Bücher, die ihm selbst weniger bedeuteten, niemals anvertrauen. Er würde glauben, dass Potter sie nicht zu schätzen weiß oder nicht ordentlich mit ihnen umgeht. Aber Harry, der ihm solche Schätze leiht, und sie gepflegt zu haben scheint, denn die Bücher von ihm sind in sehr gutem Zustand, kann, ja möchte er ein Buch anvertrauen.

Ein klein wenig will er natürlich auch angeben. Sein Stolz als Sammler ist geweckt worden. Harry hat zwar gesagt, dass er die beiden Fachbücher bei Flourish&Blotts nur für ein kleines Projekt braucht, aber er weiß recht gut, was ein kleines Projekt heißt, wenn es in diesem Ton gesagt wird. Denn er hat sich selbst bereits in diesem Ton sprechen hören. Er ist sich sicher, dass er recht hat, er weiß einfach, dass Harry wirkliches echtes Interesse am Thema hegt und wirklichen echten Nutzen aus dem Buch, das er ihm schicken wird, ziehen kann und wird. Und dass es ihn beeindrucken kann, dass er dieses Buch besitzt, so wie es ihn selbst beeindruckt, was Harry besitzt. In ihm ist ein kleiner Funke ihrer alten Rivalität und der Ehrgeiz Harry zu überraschen.

Er verpackt das Buch vorsichtig und gibt Morgana einen Eulenkeks, sie hat sich ein wenig beruhigt und schaut ihn mit ihren großen grünen Augen neugierig an, wie als suche sie weitere Möglichkeiten Leckereien zu bekommen.

Kurz überlegt er, was er schreiben soll. Dann nimmt er den Federhalter, der ordentlich in einem elegantem Ständer neben einem Glas Tinte auf dem Tisch steht und entscheidet sich für

Harry

Vielen Dank für die beiden Bücher.  
Ich schätze, du weißt vielleicht, was sie wert sind,  
zumindest Sammlern wie mir, und ich  
verspreche dir, ich werde sie demgemäß  
behandeln. Ich glaube sie können mir sehr  
hilfreich sein und ich bin positiv überrascht,  
dass du sie besitzt und sie mir anvertraust.  
Im Gegenzug denke ich, ist es nur angemessen,  
wenn ich auch dir ein Buch leihe, dass, wie  
ich hoffe, dich durchaus interessieren wird.  
Morgana ist ein schöner Name für die Eule,  
aber ich muss mich täuschen, wenn ich denke,  
dass du sie nach Morgana LeFay benannt hast,  
oder habe ich doch recht?

DM

Er bindet Nachricht und Päckchen mit dem Buch darin ans Bein der kleinen Eule. Diese schaut ihn kurz noch einmal an und fliegt dann aus dem Fenster hinaus Richtung Osten. Er blickt ihr nach. Ein Teil von ihm überlegt, ob es klug war, diese Nachricht zu schreiben. Oder das Buch mitzugeben. Ob er die Eule aufhalten soll. Macht er sich lächerlich? Wahrscheinlich ist es aber ohnehin bereits zu spät. Zumindest, wenn er nicht vorhat, Morgana zu töten. Was sicherlich keine gute Idee wäre.

Die beiden geliehenen Bücher und die Nachricht des anderen liegen noch auf dem Tisch und er beschließt es sich mit einer Tasse Tee in der Bibliothek gemütlich zu machen und in das Buch von dem verurteiltem Autor hineinzuschnuppern, das sich vor allem mit Fluchtheorie und Fluchgrundlagen beschäftigt, wenn er dem Inhaltsverzeichnis trauen darf. Die Eule ist fort. Er wird nichts mehr daran ändern können. Und er ist gespannt auf die Bücher.

Viele Zaubererbücher über Flüche beschreiben ihre Nutzung und Wirkung ihre Risiken und Voraussetzungen, Anwendungsmöglichkeiten und Grenzen, vielleicht auch ihre Geschichte, nicht aber ihre elementaren Bestandteile, ihre Hintergründe und die Ursachen ihrer Eigenschaften über ihre Zusammensetzung in Zauberstabgesten, Gefühle, die man bei ihrem Wirken hervorrufen muss, und ihre sprachliche Herleitung. Gerade das ist es aber, was eine Auflösung eines Fluchs und das wahre Verstehen eines Fluchs oder dessen Modifizierung ermöglicht.

Flüche und Gegenflüche unterscheiden sich in ihren Grundlagen und Möglichkeiten teilweise sehr von anderen Zaubern und sind eng miteinander verwoben, weil viele Flüche Gegenflüche sein können, wenn man sie auf die richtige Art und Weise einsetzt. Auch ein Gegenfluch kann, so oder so angewandt, ein Fluch werden. Wenige beschäftigen sich mit dem Thema, denn es liegt durchaus in einer gewissen Grauzone, die zum Dunkelgrau neigt und man muss viel Theoretisches zu lernen, bevor man möglicherweise einen praktischen Nutzen aus dem Wissen oder zumindest ein wenig Verständnis bekommt. Deswegen vernachlässigen Autoren diese Dinge, die ihn sehr faszinieren, oft.

Er hat ein unsägliches theoretisches Buch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt. Ein vom Ministerium geprüftes Lehrbuch. Aber es hat ihm wenig wenn nicht gar nichts gelehrt. Die Bücher seiner Eltern sind zwar mehr den Anwendungen der Dunklen Künste zugeneigt und beinhalten viele Flüche, aber sie sind Fachbücher anderer Natur, viele Sprüche, viele Ideen, aber keine wirklichen Erklärungen.

Er macht eine Kanne mit seinem bestem schwarzen Tee und richtet sich den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel in der Bibliothek ein. Dann beginnt er zu lesen.

 

Mehr als einmal besucht Morgana ihn erneut und übermittelt Nachrichten. Keine weiteren Pakete, aber sowohl Harrys Dank über das Buch von ihm als auch seine leichte Belustigung darüber, dass bisher niemand begriffen hat, nach wem die Eule benannt ist. Irgendwie scheint es Harry, und in diesem Fall ist er auch ein wenig Potter, zu amüsieren, dass keiner seiner vielen Freunde sondern ausgerechnet der andere es ist, der auf Morgana LeFay gekommen ist. Und es fällt ihnen beiden leicht miteinander zu schreiben. Obwohl sie bisher selten mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt haben, bis auf die beiden letzten male, die sie einander gesehen haben. Zumindest Worte, die nicht nur voller gegenseitiger Verachtung, Ärger oder Gereiztheit waren oder notwendige Übel und Höflichkeiten.

Irgendwie werden aus weiteren kurzen Nachrichten, begonnen mit einem Gespräch über den Benennung von Eulen und Uhus, die sie sich bald schicken, ohne es auch nur seltsam zu finden, einander weiter zu schreiben, richtige regelmäßige Briefe. Er weiß nicht, warum es ihn weder verwundert noch irritiert, noch wie es dazu kommt, aber er schreibt dem anderen gern und er schreibt jedes mal zurück, wenn Harry im wieder antwortet – auch warum dieser wiederum antwortet, ist irgendwo ein kleines Rätsel. Doch er stellt es nicht in Frage, denn es tut gut, die Nachrichten untereinander auszutauschen. Vielleicht, weil sie beide miteinander weniger einsam sind. Nicht, dass er sich einsam fühlt. Er kommt gut zurecht, allein. Aber es ist angenehm, jemanden zu haben. Neben seinen Eltern und den paar Leuten, mit denen er in nicht ganz so regelmäßigem Kontakt steht.

Sie schreiben einander vor allem über den Inhalt der Bücher. Erst zögerlich und nur in geringem Maße, aber nachdem sie merken, dass sie im jeweils anderen einen richtigen Gesprächspartner haben können, wird es bald zur Selbstverständlichkeit, dieses oder jenes Kapitel oder diese oder jene Idee miteinander zu diskutieren.

Offenkundig haben sie beide durchaus ihre jeweiligen Schätze selbst gelesen und es ist erstaunlich, wie gut sie sich darüber austauschen können, wie sich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zwar in ihrer Kategorisierung von anderen unterscheiden, aber untereinander grundverschieden in ihrem Aufbau sind. Er hat mehr zum Thema der möglichen Unterteilung von Flüchen nach einem System beruhend auf ihren Zusammensetzungen beizutragen, Harry ist ein Brunnen an Wissen über einzelne Flüche, die er näher betrachtet hat.

Dass ausgerechnet der Junge-der-überlebt-hat sich derart mit einem doch eher dunklerem Bereich der Zauberei auskennt, ist ebenfalls etwas, das er nie erwartet hätte. Die meisten dunklen Zauberer, die sie einsetzen, und Auroren, die sich gegen sie verteidigen, können wahrscheinlich nicht von sich behaupten, die Dinge über Flüche zu wissen, die Harry weiß. Harry ist kein Genie, das Zusammenhänge sofort erkennt, oder Wissen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugt und speichert, aber er ist beharrlich und stur und das hilft ihm in seinem Drang, Dinge zu ergründen zu wirklichen Erkenntnissen zu kommen.

Es scheint ihm schwerzufallen, aber Harry gesteht ihm schließlich, dass der Fluch, über den er am meisten nachgedacht hat und über den er am meisten weiß, ausgerechnet Avada Kedavra ist. Einerseits kann er die Verbindung sehen, schon als Baby mit diesem Fluch in Kontakt zu geraten und der einzige zu sein, der ihn überlebt (zweimal!) ist natürlich Grund sich mit dem Todesfluch auseinanderzusetzen, andererseits ist es doch überraschend, dass Harry diesen Fluch nicht meidet oder irgendwie unter dessen Betrachtung leidet, geschweige denn eine Art absurde Rachegefühle gegenüber dem Zauber hegt (Potter hätte er das zugetraut).

Stattdessen schreibt er lang und ausführlich über das, was er herausgefunden hat und die Suche nach Theorien von Umkehrsprüchen. Es beschäftigt ihn wirklich, warum er überlebt hat, nicht aus Egoismus sondern aus wissenschaftlicher Neugier. 

Ansonsten ist Harry aber mehr an dem Heilkundebuch interessiert. Für jemanden, der in Zaubertränken fast immer eine Niete gewesen ist, weiß er viel über die Wirkung einzelner Pflanzen als Zutaten in Heiltränken und Salben. Er selbst kann ebenfalls die eine oder andere Idee beisteuern und denkt manchmal einfach anders als Harry. Dann tauschen sie sich aus und aus ihren einzelnen Gedanken werden ganz neue Theorien und Lösungsvorschläge.

Sie rutschen wahrscheinlich in eine Grauzone als sie zu diskutieren anfangen wie sich zu Heilmöglichkeiten Äquivalente zu den Flüchen aus Gegenflüchen schaffen könnten. Gifte sind natürlich gute Beispiele, aber auch Heilzauber können sicher umgekehrt werden. Ihre Anwendung kann auf jeden Fall bisweilen auch zum Kampf eingesetzt werden. Ein Betäubungszauber oder ein Zauber zur Beeinflussung von Knochen kann ebenso zur Defensive als auch zur Offensive genutzt werden, je nach seiner Anwendung. Zumindest solange der Zauberer, der sie wirkt, sie richtig zu formen weiß.

Wenn manche Leute wüssten, dass Harry und er einander schreiben und über welche Dinge sie sich austauschen, würden einige es vielleicht nicht glauben (er selbst vor nur ein paar Wochen eingeschlossen) und andere sie möglicherweise dem Ministerium melden. Obwohl der Junge-der-überlebt-hat möglicherweise auch nur verwarnt würde, nach seiner Meinung, entgegengesetzt zur Meinung Harrys, dass er im Gegenteil gerade dafür, dass er war, wer er war, vielmehr eher bestraft werden würde. Es gab Leute, dumme Leute, die überzeugt waren, aus Harry könnte ein neuer Dunkler Lord werden, wenn er es je wollen würde. Lächerlich. Der andere würde niemals ein weiterer Voldemort werden. Erstens weil er Voldemort in vielen Dingen überragte, ein weiterer Voldemort war eine maßlose Untertreibung seiner Möglichkeiten, wie ihm inzwischen bewusst wurde, und zweitens weil er vielleicht hie und da Interesse an Dunkler Magie oder Heller Magie hegte, aber im Grunde keinem Extrem entsprach.

Das Buch über russische Flüche, das sie beide nicht komplett gelesen haben, ist ebenfalls einer der Punkte ihres nun regelmäßigen Austauschs. Irgendwann hat Harry, als er noch Potter war, ein wenig Russisch aufgeschnappt und gemeinsam gehen sie alte russische Flüche durch und betrachten sie aus Sicht der Fluchtheorien aus den beiden anderen Büchern über Flüche. Die Erfüllung seines Auftrags rückt mithilfe des anderen schneller in greifbare Nähe als es ihm ohne Hilfe wohl möglich gewesen wäre. Harry ist verdammt nochmal viel klüger und besser im Lernen, als Potter es je war. Potters Hilfe hätte er aber auch nicht angenommen.

 

Drei Monate lang bereits sind Morgana und der große braune Uhu Paracelsus, den Narzissa und Lucius – seine Eltern nennt er sie innerlich selten, denn den Respekt für seinen Vater hat er verloren und seine Mutter ist ihm nach und nach fremd geworden – ihm geschenkt haben, regelmäßig unterwegs. Er hat ein paar kleinere Aufträge neben dem Projekt mit dem verfluchtem Objekt in Russland, aber alle sind in England, sodass sie jeden Tag oft mehrere Nachrichten hin- und herschicken können. Er liest Harrys Bücher komplett durch, dreimal. Und er weiß, warum Fachleute nach diesen Büchern suchen. Brias der Verfluchende (ein Name, den er sich verdient hat) mag ein leicht verrückter Zauberer gewesen sein, aber er war wirklich ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet und das Buch des anonymen Autors steht seinem Werk in nichts nach. Auch Harry kann dem Buch über Heilkunde viel abgewinnen. Und es macht ihn ein wenig stolz, den anderen durch Besitz des selbigen zu beeindrucken.

Inzwischen haben sich ihre Gesprächsthemen um den Bereich der Nekromantie und um spezifische magische Artefakte erweitert, wobei sie sich zwar vor allem auf Gegenstände dunkler Natur beziehen oder auf verfluchte Objekte, aber auch berühmte und weniger berühmte Dinge diskutieren. Auch die Berechtigung der Berühmtheit einiger davon. Natürlich können sie beide einiges beitragen, er ist mit einer Reihe von Artefakten groß geworden (einige hat er inzwischen von toten Malfoy-Verwandten geerbt, andere wurden beschlagnahmt oder gingen verloren), Harry hat mehr als genug Dinge tief verborgen in Black und Potter-Verliesen bei Gringott's oder versteckt in alten und teilweise fast vergessenen kleinen Anwesen der Blacks, die ihm gehören, auch wenn er sie wenig nutzt.

Harry teilt seine Belustigung mit, als er ihm von den Heiligtümern des Todes schreibt, die er noch aus dem Märchen der drei Brüder aus seiner Kindheit kennt. Und zu seiner Überraschung amüsiert ihn selbst, dass er zufällig auf einem dieser Heiligtümer neulich erst gestanden hat, der Tarnumhang des anderen ist kein gewöhnlicher Umhang seiner Art. Aber dennoch sind sie beide der Meinung, dass die Geschichte mit dem Tod, der von den drei Brüdern um die drei bekannten Gegenstände, Tarnumhang, Elderstab und der Stein der Auferstehung, nicht wirklich der Wahrheit entspricht und dass die drei Brüder vielmehr sehr begabte Hersteller magischer Artefakte gewesen sein müssen. Er weiß nicht, ob Harry angeben will, als er ihm mitteilt, dass er alle drei Dinge zu einer Zeit besessen hat. Aber es ist erneut eine leichte Überraschung.

Andererseits: Harry ist in seinen Augen mehr und mehr ein Wunder an sich. Er selbst hat hingegen mehr als einmal nicht weniger mächtige Gegenstände in Händen gehalten, auch wenn er einige nur transportiert hat. Während der andere ihm von den Heiligtümern berichtet, erzählt er im Gegenzug in seinen Nachrichten von den Schätzen aus den Pyramiden, einem Tempel im Nepal, in dem vor Jahrhunderten zaubernde Mönche Objekte schufen, die Bewegung schlucken können und vollkommen ruhige und stille Räume entstehen lassen können oder von dem Schmuckstück, das er für einen Kunden besorgt hat, das seinen Träger jünger erscheinen lässt, wobei die Veränderung viel schwerer erkennbar ist, als die meisten anderen das Aussehen ändernden Zauber und Tränke.

Ihm fallen zwei Bücher seiner Bibliothek in die Hände, die Harry in ihrem neuen gemeinsamen Interessengebieten sicherlich interessieren dürften. Und mit denen er erneut ein wenig angeben kann, wenn er ehrlich ist. Es ist kein arrogantes oder unverdientes Angeben, sondern eines, das er sich erarbeitet und verdient hat und deswegen fühlt es sich gut an. Er schreibt ihm, dass er ihm seine beiden Bücher gerne zurückgeben würde (er würde sie auch gerne als Dauerleihgabe in seinem Regal behalten, aber sie gehören immer noch Harry) und ihm gerne zwei weitere anvertrauen möchte, die ihm ins Auge gefallen sind. Der andere antwortet, dass er gespannt ist und ebenfalls vor kurzem gedacht hat, dass er ihm ein weiteres Buch geben sollte, das ihn sehr wahrscheinlich ansprechen wird. Er ist gespannt darauf, was Harry nun aus dem Ärmel schütteln wird.

Sie verabreden sich, irgendwo zu beiderseitiger Verwunderung gleichzeitig mit einem Gefühl der Selbstverständlichkeit, zu einem Treffen zum Bücheraustausch und Gespräch. Als Treffpunkt einigen sie sich auf Florian Fortescue's Eisdiele, nachdem sie sowohl Hogsmeade als auch den Tropfenden Kessel als zu voll und unübersichtlich streichen und kurzerhand einen weiteren Ort wählen, den sie bereits kennen, nicht lange suchen müssen, der sauber ist und nicht nur Kaffee und Tee anbietet, sondern auch eine gute Atmosphäre zum wissenschaftlichen Austausch.


	4. Im Café

Ein wenig befürchtet er, dass es nicht Harry ist, der an dem kleinem Ecktisch im Café sitzt und ihn noch nicht bemerkt hat, sondern dass es Potter ist. Sie sind inzwischen Freunde. Zumindest fühlt es sich so an, aber sie haben einander nur geschrieben. Vielleicht wird es anders sein, wenn sie jetzt einander wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht sehen. Vielleicht fällt er selbst in alte Verhaltensmuster zurück, vielleicht stellt der Potter in Harry fest, dass sie sich nicht miteinander abgeben sollten und sie sind Fremde mit Masken, die sie konstruiert haben.

Es ist seltsam den Mann in dem braunem langärmligen Hemd, dem dunkle Haare ins Gesicht fallen und der die nicht sichtbaren Augen über ein Dokument vor ihm wandern lässt, mit Harry zu verbinden. Auch wenn der Mantel, der an einem Haken an der Wand hinter ihm hängt, derjenige ist, den er bereits kennt, genauso wie die langen Haare, die nicht zu Potter gehören, sondern zu Harry. Eine Tasse, die bereits ausgetrunken zu sein scheint, steht links vor ihm und wenig elegant oder herausgeputzt, wie der Mann aussieht und alltäglich, wie die Szene ist, so scheint sie ihm kurz wie der Teil eines Gemäldes, eine Momentaufnahme, die den Betrachter nur wenig von der Person darin sehen oder verstehen lässt und ihn von allem fort rückt.

Es gibt diese Bilder von kleinen Cafés oder Bars, die fast leer sind und den Fokus auf einen oder zwei vereinzelte Gäste rücken, die hinter ihren Tischen halb verborgen sitzen. Zeitungen vor dem Gesicht oder einen Teller mit einem frühem Frühstück oder einem späten Abendessen vor sich. Er erinnert sich, einige Werke dieser Art einmal in einem Museum in Frankreich gesehen zu haben. Sie hatten eine seltsame unaufdringliche und gleichzeitig sehr einnehmende Anziehungskraft gehabt.

Er hatte sich gefühlt, als wolle er sich zu den Gästen aus Farbe setzen und erfahren, wer sie sind und gleichzeitig doch um jeden Preis vermeiden, ihnen nahe zu kommen, weil es schien, dass sie ihn nicht beachten wollen würden. Natürlich hatte er diese Gedanken weder seinen Eltern anvertraut, mit denen er das Museum besuchte, noch gegenüber jemand anderem geäußert und sie schnell beiseite geschoben. Denn sie waren albern und gehörten sich wahrscheinlich nicht für einen Draco Malfoy, zumindest in den Augen seines Vaters, der ihm zu dieser Zeit noch Ideal und Gesetz gewesen war.

Dennoch hat er die Bilder nicht vergessen können, auch nicht die Figuren in ihnen oder seinen Wunsch, sie kennenzulernen, zu verstehen und zu begreifen und zu erfahren, wie sie gerade an diesen Ort, auf diesen Stuhl oder Barhocker gekommen waren, warum sie dies tranken oder aßen oder wohin ihre Blicke durch dunkle Fensterscheiben gingen.

Die Gemälde faszinieren ihn heute noch. Bilder, die ihn sich nach etwas sehnen lassen, dass er nicht ganz beschreiben kann. Harry ist in diesem Augenblick Teil eines solchen Bildes. Und er, der Betrachtende, zögert einerseits sich zu nähern und hat andererseits das Gefühl, dass es ihm ohnehin nicht möglich ist, dem Menschen dort nahe zu kommen.

 

Ihn rettet der Anblick seines eigenen Buches rechts vor dem Mann und das Heben des Kopfes. Grüne Augen, die ihn sehen und eine Geste ihrer beider Hände. Er begrüßt zögerlich und wird von Harry hinüber gewunken.

Er geht zu dem Tisch und erneut zögern sie nun beide. Auch der andere ist offenbar ein wenig verunsichert, weiß nicht genau, was er tun soll. Schließlich steht Harry ein wenig auf, sie geben sich kurz die Hand und setzen sich dann einander gegenüber hin. Er hängt seine Jacke über den Stuhl und stellt den kleinen Beutel mit den Büchern ab, die er nicht geschrumpft hat, weil einige von ihnen Gefahr laufen könnten, dabei beschädigt zu werden. Ein Kellner kommt zu ihnen, er hat entweder das Auftauchen eines neuen (potentiellen) Kunden zufällig bemerkt, oder Harry hat ihn bereits angekündigt.

Er bestellt einen Kaffee, sein Gegenüber reicht die leere Tasse dem Kellner und ordert einen Cappuccino. Der Kellner scheint Harry zu kennen, nicht weil er Harry Potter ist, sondern weil Harry offenbar schon mehrfach in der Eisdiele zu Gast war. Als der Mann davoneilt, nachdem er ihre Bestellungen entgegengenommen hat, fragt er: „Bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder warst du schon ein paar mal hier?“ Und seltsam, wie leicht es ist, jetzt doch ganz einfach mit Harry zu reden.

„Warum?“, erwidert der andere. Nun scheint er nicht einmal mehr darüber nachzudenken, wer sie sind und wie undefiniert ihre Beziehung zueinander ist.

„Der Kellner scheint dich zu kennen und du wirkst... ruhig. Als wäre dir der Platz vertraut.“ Das ist eine Untertreibung. Der andere scheint vollkommen verändert von dem Mann, der sich auf einer Feier unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt. Er ist ruhig und wirkt trotz der beiderseitigen leichten Unsicherheit so, als könne ihn hier nichts erschüttern. Wie als fühle er sich ganz und gar willkommen, akzeptiert und zugehörig. Das Erscheinen des Kellners hat Harry geerdet.

Harry sieht ihn nachdenklich an und nickt. „Ich wusste nicht, dass man es mir ansieht. Aber ja. Ich bin oft hier gewesen. Ich kenne den Besitzer sehr gut, weil ich einmal mehrere Wochen hier verbracht habe.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragt er verwundert, denn es klingt ungewöhnlich und er kann sich keinen Grund vorstellen, aus dem der andere länger in der Winkelgasse gewesen sein könnte.

Harry lächelt ein wenig und erzählt dann davon, dass er in seinem dritten Schuljahr von zu Hause fortgelaufen ist. Er geht nicht näher darauf ein, aber es scheint ihm gut getan zu haben, denn als er davon berichtet, wie er die Tage danach (über ein paar Umwege, wie er sagt) dazu gekommen ist, den Sommer im Tropfendem Kessel zu verbringen und seine Hausaufgaben hier im Eiscafé erledigt hat, mit gelegentlicher Hilfe dessen Besitzers, wird sein Lächeln breiter.

Als Voldemort wieder an Macht gewann und Todesser die Winkelgasse überfielen, war Florian Fortescue einer der Ladenbesitzer, die verschwanden, erklärt Harry dann etwas trauriger. Die Erwähnung von Voldemort und den Todessern ist etwas, das sie beide bedrückt. Und er selbst fühlt sich ein wenig schuldig, denn er hat zu diesen Leuten gehört. Er kann sich zwar nicht erinnern, etwas über Fortescue gehört zu haben, aber es ist vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, in dessen Laden zu sitzen.

Das Gefühl, das ihm in London so vertraut ist, jenes eine Schuld zu haben, die ihn ewig trennen wird von den meisten Zauberern und Hexen hier, schleicht sich wieder an. Auch wenn er natürlich nicht findet, dass es richtig ist, sich selbst so zu sehen und von anderen so gesehen zu werden. Auch weil er nicht der einzige ist, der sich Voldemort nicht widersetzt oder ihn offen oder heimlich unterstützt hat. Und weil er weiß, dass einige sich selbst nicht schuldig fühlen. Es sind wie immer zwiespältige Empfindungen, die ihn überkommen.

Harry sieht es ihm an.

„Es ist in Ordnung.“, sagt er. „Du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass es nicht leicht war und dass wir nicht unbedingt alles selbst entscheiden konnten. Außerdem warst du nicht involviert.“

Es klingt wenig überzeugend, aber irgendwie macht Harry es doch ein wenig wahr. Außerdem ist er heute mehr als nur ein ehemaliger Todesser. Er hat sich Dinge erarbeitet, er hat Fehler gemacht, für viele hat er bezahlt, und er hat ein Recht darauf, zu sein, wer er ist und wo er ist.

„Florian ist eine Weile nach dem Krieg wieder aufgetaucht. Ich war froh, dass er überlebt hatte. Und ich habe ihn unterstützt, als er das Café wieder aufgebaut hat. Auch für mich selbst. Der Ort hier ist mir wichtig und er war einer der ersten Erwachsenen, der mir etwas beigebracht hat und kein Lehrer war. Danach bin ich immer wieder mal hierher gekommen, als Gast und um mit ihm zu plaudern. Auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr viel im Laden ist. Er wird langsam alt, meint er.“, erläutert Harry dann und sein Lächeln kehrt zurück.

Er fragt sich, was für eine Kindheit der andere hatte. Einen Teil davon kennt er, ein wenig Offizielles, ein wenig durch Gespräche und Briefe und dadurch, dass er dieses und jenes zwischen den Zeilen gelesen hat. Und irgendwie ist er Florian Fortescue, dem Mann, der Harry eine schöne Erinnerung gegeben hat, dankbar. Wer weiß, ob er diesen Harry hätte kennenlernen können ohne sie.

„Nun, jedenfalls ist Florian kein nachtragender Mann und niemand mit Vorurteilen. Er würde dir nicht vorwerfen, dass du sein Gast bist, und er würde sich vermutlich wünschen, dass du dir selbst ebenfalls keine Vorwürfe machst. Du bist ein Freund von mir. Du bist hier willkommen.“, sagt Harry.

Das ist das erste mal, dass einer von ihnen sagt, dass sie befreundet sind. Es ist irgendwie schön. Und Harry scheint es ganz selbstverständlich zu sein. Bevor er etwas erwidern kann, kommt der Kellner zurück mit ihren Bestellungen.

 

„Ich war als Kind auch ein paar mal hier.“, erzählt er selbst, nachdem der Kellner wieder gegangen ist, „Nicht oft, meine Mutter hätte mich zwar hierher gebracht und mir Eis gekauft, aber mein Vater war der Meinung, das Essen in der Winkelgasse sei unter unserer Würde. Du kannst es dir vielleicht vorstellen. Du kennst die beiden ein wenig. Wenn auch nicht von ihren besten Seiten.“

Er hat ein wenig Pech mit den Themen heute, wird ihm klar. „Nicht von den besten Seiten“ ist sehr euphemistisch.

„Entschuldige. Ich meine... natürlich kennst du sie nicht von ihren besten Seiten. Eher im Gegenteil.“, fährt er fort. Normalerweise würde er sich wahrscheinlich nicht entschuldigen, aber ihm fallen die Dinge ein, die Harry durch seinen Vater erlebt hat. Er begeht wahrscheinlich einen ziemlichen Fauxpas dabei ihn zu erwähnen.

„Deine Mutter hat mir das Leben gerettet.“, sagt Harry sehr nüchtern. „Sie hat ihre Gründe gehabt, aber ich schätze sie hat sich immer darum gesorgt, dass es dir gut geht. Das kann ich ihr schlecht verdenken. Sie ist die zweite Mutter, die mich gerettet hat. Und Mütter müssen wohl so sein. Dein Vater... nun...“

„Mein Vater ist mein Vater. Ein Mann, auf den ich einmal stolz war, aber ehrlich gesagt halte ich nicht mehr viel von ihm. Irgendwo ist er ein ziemlicher Idiot... und es ist traurig, dass er es schafft von seinem Sohn so genannt zu werden.“, sagt er und sieht wie Harry ihn daraufhin anblickt, ein wenig überrascht, darüber, wie er sich äußert und dass er seinen Vater einen Idioten nennt. Er sieht aus, als wäre er ein wenig traurig für ihn.

„Nun, um einen Idioten zu erkennen, muss man selbst ein Idiot gewesen sein.“, versucht er zu scherzen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nicht ganz ehrlich klingt. Sich selbst einen Idioten zu nennen, kratzt zwar an seinem Ego, doch ist leichter, als seinen Vater so zu nennen. In ihm ist immer noch die Erinnerung an die Zeit, in der er ihn, bisweilen auch widerwillig, bewundert hat. Zwar gemischt mit dem heutigen Ärger darüber, aber dennoch fühlt es sich noch ein wenig falsch an, Lucius Malfoy offen als jemanden zu benennen, vor dem er keinen Respekt mehr hat.

Irgendwie scheint Harry ihn gut durchschauen zu können. Besser als jeder mit dem er in den letzten paar Jahren gesprochen hat. Und wie bei ihren beiden kürzlichen Begegnungen und in ihren Briefen bringt er ihn dazu, sehr offen zu sprechen.

„Ich verrate dir etwas“, sagt Harry, „Das wissen nicht viele, aber ich kann ein wenig nachvollziehen, was du meinst.“ Der Dunkelhaarige zögert kurz und schaut ihn nachdenklich an, fährt dann fort, „Ich habe meinen Vater nicht wirklich kennengelernt... aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Aber du weißt doch, dass ich eine Weile lang von Snape in Okklumentik unterrichtet wurde“, er nickt, Harry hat davon geschrieben, es hat ihn überrascht, dass sein Pate dies getan hat, „nun, ich habe es gehasst, ich habe auch Snape gehasst, zumindest habe ich ihn nicht besonders leiden können. Er war seit dem ersten Tag nicht wirklich freundlich zu mir. Und ich habe nicht verstehen können warum. Der Unterricht verlief nicht unbedingt gut...“

Irgendwie kann er sich das sehr gut vorstellen. Er hat Severus sehr gemocht, er war ein guter Pate gewesen, aber wenn er wollte, konnte er einem das Leben zur Hölle machen.

„...und schließlich habe ich aus versehen nicht Okklumentik sondern Legilimentik gewirkt, ich bin beim Versuch meine Gedanken abzuschirmen in seine Gedanken eingedrungen. Und dadurch habe ich ein paar Dinge über meinen Vater erfahren. Auch später habe ich hier und da eine Information bekommen, die nicht immer ein positives Bild gegeben hat. Glaub mir. Ich weiß, dass viele Väter nicht wirklich perfekt sind. Und dass man gerne glaubt, dass sie es wären.“

Sie schweigen eine Weile. Und er nippt an seinem Kaffee und denkt über seine Eltern nach.

„Wir kommen oft ein wenig nach ihnen.“, sagt er dann, „Unsere Eltern meine ich. Aber wir müssen nicht wie sie werden. Wir können anfangen uns zu entscheiden etwas anders zu tun als sie. Bei mir hat es allerdings eine Weile gedauert. Ich schätze, ich wollte sie als perfekte Eltern sehen. Also waren ihre Entscheidungen und Verhaltensweisen natürlich auch perfekt. Und ich musste wie sie handeln, um selbst perfekt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich verstehe ich mich nicht mehr mit meinem Vater, weil ich mein altes Selbst in ihm sehe...“

„Tiefgründig.“, erwidert Harry und reißt ihn damit aus seiner trüb werdenden Stimmung. Seine Tonlage ist ernst, doch irgendwie sieht er eher leicht schalkhaft aus.

„Moment. Sehe ich da Ironie? Lernt Harry Potter vielleicht die feine Sprache des Sarkasmus?“, sagt er und muss schmunzeln.

Harry macht einen Unschuldsblick. Wer ich? Harry Potter, der Mann der Ehrlichkeit, seit seiner Ernennung zum Helden? Der Junge-der-nur-offen-seine-Meinung-sagen-kann? Und manipuliere ich dich, wenn auch plump, gerade, bessere Laune zu haben? Ich niemals-manipulierender-Gryffindor?

Er gluckst und überrascht damit wiederum den anderen, der ihn erstaunt ansieht.  
„Es geschehen Wunder! Ich bin ironisch und Draco Malfoy lacht in sich hinein.“

„Vorsicht. Du könntest dich irren. Ich lache bestimmt nicht.“

„Nein?“

„Nein. Ich zeige angemessen verhaltene kontrollierte Belustigung.“

„Wir haben uns wirklich verändert.“

„Das stelle auch ich nicht zum ersten mal fest, ja...“

„Vielleicht nicht nur zum Negativem.“, meint Harry dann wieder etwas ernster. Wohl in Gedanken bei ihrem Gespräch auf der Feier, bei dem sie feststellten, dass sie beide sich nicht ganz gut fühlen mit dem, was aus ihnen geworden ist. Es ist seltsam, dass die Dinge, die er dort ausgesprochen hat, in letzter Zeit wenig durch seinen Kopf gehen. Oh, das Leben ist keineswegs Milch und Honig geworden, aber es geht ihm ganz gut. Nicht nur, weil das Geschäft läuft und er interessante Korrespondenz pflegt, sondern auch, weil er Harry hinter Potter kennengelernt hat.

„Vielleicht nicht.“, sagt er und stellt die inzwischen leere Tasse vor sich ab. Dann greift er nach dem Beutel mit den Büchern.

„Nun. Zu anderen Dingen.“

Er zieht erst Harrys beiden Bücher hervor, die er vorsichtig in Papier eingewickelt hat (die Seiten des Tagespropheten von gestern wird er nicht vermissen) und reicht sie ihm, darauf bedacht, nicht eine ihrer Tassen umzustoßen. Der andere nimmt sie entgegen und zaubert (nicht ganz im wörtlichem Sinne), eine eigene kleine Tasche hinter seinem Stuhl hervor, in die er sie vorsichtig packt, nur um ihm seinerseits das Buch über Heilkunde zurückzugeben, zusammen mit einem weiteren Buch mit unbeschriftetem Einband, er hat sie nicht eingewickelt, aber es scheint, Harry kennt einen Zauber, um sie gut zu schützen. Er kann die Spuren von Magie an ihnen fühlen. Er tauscht mit den beiden anderen Büchern, die er dabei hat. Nachdem sie beide ihre eigenen Bücher weggepackt haben, begutachten sie die neuen Leihgaben.

Er sieht, dass seine Bücher, die Harry vorsichtig ausgepackt hat, um kurz einen Blick darauf zu werfen, durchaus das Interesse des anderen wecken. Das eine beschäftigt sich mit der Geschichte magischer Artefakte mit einem Augenmerk auf Gegenstände zu Zeiten Merlins. Natürlich hat er gleich an Morgana gedacht. Es ist zwar weniger praktischerer Natur, aber gut geschrieben, persönlich und sehr informativ. Ein Buch, das noch nicht allzu alt ist. Es beinhaltet viele Erkenntnisse der letzten Jahre, gewonnen durch die Quellen, die die Zauberer-Ärchäologie ausgewertet oder auch erst vor kurzem gefunden hat. Doch letztlich gelangte „Eine kleine Lektüre über die Herstellung, Verbreitung und historische Bedeutung magischer Artefakte Britanniens“ jedoch nicht in viele Buchhandlungen ob seines schon am doch recht langem Titel erkennbaren sehr spezialisierten Inhalts.

Das andere ist eins der Bücher, die seiner Familie gehören, und das einer seiner Vorfahren von seiner Ehefrau bekommen hatte. Kein Buch, das je verlegt wurde, sondern ein Familienbuch mit gesammelten Aufzeichnungen des Wissens mehrerer Generationen. Die angeheiratete Malfoy stammte aus einer kleinen sehr alten Familie von begabten Hexen aus Irland, die einigen Dingen nach, die er gehört hatte, niemals auch nur einen Zauberer hervorgebracht hatten und sich im Frühmittelalter mit der Nekromantie und Feuer- und Kältezaubern beschäftigten.

Harry tippt beide Bücher kurz mit dem Zauberstab an, dann steckt er sie in seine Tasche.

„Ich bin neugierig, was für einen Zauber verwendest du?“, sagt er zu seinem Gegenüber, „Er wirkt sehr nützlich und ich glaube, ich könnte ihn hin und wieder gut gebrauchen.“, er zögert, „Dass heißt, falls er nicht ein Geheimnis ist, das du für dich behalten willst.“  
Aber der Dunkelhaarige lächelt und erwidert, „Nein, ich habe schon überlegt, dir den Zauber zu geben. Wobei es eigentlich zwei Zauber sind. Sie brauchen erst einmal ein wenig Übung, bis sie gelingen und Erfahrung mit ihnen, bis man sie auch so anwenden kann, wie man es beabsichtigt.“

„Ein Zeitzauber und ein Abwehrzauber?“, überlegt er laut.

„Ah... etwas in der Art. Zauber, die die Zeit manipulieren sind, wie du sicher weißt, ziemlich heikel. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mir selten derartige Dinge zugetraut, weil sie schnell großen Schaden anrichten können und ich anfällig dafür bin, sie zu ruinieren...“

„...ein Problem bei der Intention oder bei der Zauberstabführung?“

„Mh. Von beidem etwas, aber mehr die Intention. Grundsätzlich gefällt es mir nicht, wenn ein Zauber auf mich zu großen Eingriff zu haben scheint, aber... nun, du weißt, es gibt viel, das ich bedauere, oder ändern wollen würde, das in der Vergangenheit liegt... Nicht alles, versteht sich. Und sicher, irgendwo weiß ich, dass das, was ich erlebt und gesehen habe, mich zu dem macht, der ich heute bin. Vielleicht hätte ich auch nie hier mit dir gesessen und mit dir geredet, wenn einige Dinge so gewesen wären, wie ich wollte. Einen Zauber zu wirken, der Zeit manipuliert, führt mich in Versuchung, seine Grenzen zu testen und... nun, ich könnte wohl sagen, mir dabei die Finger zu verbrennen.“

Er denkt darüber nach, was er über Fälle weiß, in denen Zauberern und Hexen das Beeinflussen, das Spielen mit der Zeit nicht gut getan hat. Und er weiß irgendwie, dass Harry mit seiner Vermeidung der Zeitzauber aufgrund seiner Selbsteinschätzungen eine bessere Entscheidung trifft als die, die versuchen große Dinge zu ändern. Es gibt bei der Magie, die sich mit Zeit befasst, viele Tabus und immer wieder nimmt ihr Brechen kein gutes Ende. Deswegen kann man einige Sprüche, die er selbst kennt, auch nur sehr schwer finden und es ist ratsam, sich nicht an ihnen auszuprobieren, wenn man sie findet.

„Also, was hält die Alterung der Bücher auf, wenn es kein Zeitzauber ist?“, fragt er und bringt Harry damit offenbar zurück von ein paar finsteren Gedanken. Er ahnt, was es ist, das er in seinen Augen sieht, bevor sein Gegenüber wieder zu sich selbst zurückfindet. Tode und seine Handlungen, Fehler aus Sicht Harrys, die sie herbeigeführt haben. Das Interesse an Nekromantie, an Todesflüchen und Heiligtümern des Todes ist sicher immer auch gefördert von den Menschen, die Harry verloren hat. Aber gleichzeitig ist ihm klar, dass der Dunkelhaarige zwar bereut, aber auch loslässt, sich erinnert und wahrscheinlich jeden Tag versucht weiterzugehen.

Harry lächelt, „Es ist eine lokale Verschiebung, keine temporäre. Du weißt doch ein wenig über das Reisen mit Flohpulver, nicht wahr? Während der Reise ist man nicht ganz Teil der Dimension, in der wir uns normalerweise befinden.“

„Ich habe mich eingehend damit beschäftigt...“, bestätigt er, „Du erinnerst dich doch an das Verschwindekabinett...“ Und sicher sind es keine guten Erinnerungen. Nur ist nicht weniger wahr, dass er bei seinem damaligen Versuchen Lord Voldemort zu unterstützen, teilweise vor allem um seine eigene Haut zu retten, wie er sich heute manchmal eingestehen kann, und das Kabinett zu einem Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen, sich eingehend mit dem magischen Transport durch andere Dimensionen vertraut gemacht hat. Das Kabinett ist sehr speziell, doch es gibt Verbindungen zu Portschlüssel- und Flohpulverreisen, auch sehr geringe zum Apparieren. Er bereut, was geschah, als er es schaffte, Todesser in die Schule zu bringen, als er Dumbledore nicht tötete, aber sah, wie sein Pate es tat. Obwohl er vieles vielleicht wieder genauso tun würde, denn er ist damals und auch jetzt nicht wirklich edelmütig und auch nicht bereit, sein Leben einfach aufzugeben. Außerdem hätte der Dunkle Lord, den er immer noch oft in Gedanken so nennt, und sich immer darüber ärgert, jemand anders gefunden, um ihn für seine Zwecke einzuspannen. Er ist nicht das einzige Kind eines Todessers.

Allerdings bereut er nicht, sich mit dem magischen Transport beschäftigt zu haben. Das Wissen von damals, die Stunden, die er experimentiert und geforscht und gelesen hatte, sind nicht verschwendet gewesen. Und es war ein äußerst spannendes Thema.

„Du verschiebst also die Bücher in eine andere Dimension?“

„Mh. Einfach gesagt, ja. Im Prinzip sehe ich sie hier und berühre sie, aber sie sind gleichzeitig auch fort. Ähnlich wie ein Nutzer eines Portschlüssels in dem Moment kurz vor der richtigen Ankunft. Dadurch, dass der Raum, in dem sie sind, sie so in sich trägt wie in dem Moment ihrer „Abreise“, altern sie nicht. Natürlich ist die Theorie ein wenig perfekter als die Praxis, denn minimal können sie doch noch altern, aber es ist dennoch ziemlich wirksam.“

„Raffiniert. Das ist wirklich nicht schlecht. Wie hast du eine stabile Dimension gefunden, in der sie nicht verloren gehen können?“, erkundigt er sich. Er weiß irgendwie, dass Harry nicht eine temporäre Verschiebung durchführen würde, die die Gefahr trägt, dass er ein Buch, vor allem ein geliehenes, verlieren könnte. Aber Stabilität und andere Dimensionen sind heikel.

„Ah. Nun, ich habe den Zauber nicht selbst entwickelt, sondern bei meiner Arbeit anvertraut bekommen. Genauso den Weg einen festen Ankerpunkt zu schaffen. Wobei es über zwei Jahre gedauert hat, bis ich Erfolg mit Letzterem hatte und fast ein ganzes, bis ich den Zauber selbst beherrschte. Ich habe erst viel üben und experimentieren müssen. Irgendwo im Raum sind immer noch viele einzelne umherwandernde Bertie Bott's Bohnen unterwegs, die aussahen, als wäre ihr Geschmack unangenehm... Frag nicht.“

„Mh. Klingt, als wird es für mich nicht einfach werden, diesen Zauber so schnell zu nutzen. Und Bertie Bott's Bohnen sind brillante Testobjekte... Sie haben eine gute Größe, sie sind zwar essbar, aber werden meines Wissens nach nie wirklich schlecht und sind resistent gegen mehrere Tränke und Zauber... frag mich ebenfalls nicht. Ich weiß, glaube ich, was du meinst. Wo genau arbeitest du eigentlich und was genau tust du? Du hast nie darüber geschrieben und ich habe nie etwas darüber gehört oder in der Zeitung gesehen.“

„Nun, ich lege Wert auf mein Recht auf ein Privatleben.“, erwidert der andere, „Gibt es wirklich immer noch Artikel, in denen ich auftauche?“, er verzieht das Gesicht, „Ich hatte irgendwie die Hoffnung, dass ich nach mehreren Jahren irgendwann einmal nicht mehr zum Thema eines Textes eines Journalisten werde... Rita Kimmkorn ist nicht die einzige, die mich dazu bringt, meistens nicht mehr in den Tagespropheten zu schauen.“

„Sie hat ihren Beruf doch aufgegeben, um professionelle Autorin zu werden, oder?“

„Mh. Aber sie hat nur Platz für Nachfolger gemacht. Naja. Es ist halt, wie es ist, nicht wahr... Jedenfalls, was die Arbeit angeht, ich habe die Idee, Auror zu werden nach dem Krieg verworfen. Ich glaube, ich habe erst einmal genug von den Dingen erlebt, die sie während ihrer Arbeit tun. Erst habe ich mehrere kleine Sachen ausprobiert. Nie lange und nie, ohne meine Ruhe zu haben. Dann hat mir Professor McGonagall eine Hilfsstelle in der Bibliothek in Hogwarts angeboten, auch eine Lehrstelle, aber ich hatte dazu wirklich nicht genug Vertrauen in mich. Ich habe Madam Pince also ein Jahr lang unterstützt, während sie die Bücherei umgeordnet hat und Bücher begutachtet, repariert und sortiert, selten auch Aufsicht geführt. Den Zauber zur Schmutzabweisung habe ich von ihr, sie nutzt ihn für die wertvolleren Bücher, die selten gebraucht werden. Auch ein paar nützliche Zauber, die die Verbotene Abteilung schützen, habe ich von ihr gelernt. Aber die brauche ich selbst weniger.“

Ein Bibliothekar in Hogwarts ist eine interessante Stelle, wenn er es so bedenkt. Er weiß, dass Professor McGonagall, die inzwischen die Schule leitet und sicher noch lange leiten würde, begonnen hat, einige Änderungen vorzunehmen, die Bibliothek einmal zu überholen gehört sicher ebenfalls dazu. Madam Pince ist außerdem eine der Personen, die ihm als unverfänglich und unparteiisch in Erinnerung geblieben sind. Einige Lehrer hatten Lieblinge oder waren einem der Häuser mehr zu- oder abgeneigt als den anderen. Auch sein Pate Severus ist sicher oft recht parteiisch gewesen. Und vor allem Slytherin hat bei vielen auch grundsätzlich einen schlechten Ruf. Der Bibliothekarin war aber jeder Schüler wie der andere, solange er ordentlich mit Büchern umging und leise war. So wie er Harry einschätzt, hat es ihm gefallen, mit jemandem zusammenzuarbeiten, der ihn wahrnehmen würde wie jeden anderen auch, nicht als Held, Gegner, Objekt von historischer Bedeutung oder Heuchler, sondern als jungen Mann und Angestellten.  
„Das war sicher eine gute Arbeit für dich.“, erwidert er.

Harry lächelt. Und es ist schön, dass er dies heute sooft tut, denn er weiß, es ist ein echtes Lächeln. „Ja, auch wenn ich nach dem Jahr dann doch eine weitere Beschäftigung abgelehnt habe. Ich mag Hogwarts sehr, es ist für mich ein Zuhause, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, weitergehen zu wollen.“

Er nickt. Er versteht ein wenig, was Harry meint, auch wenn er selbst nie eine so große Bindung zu dem Schloss fühlen würde, wie es der andere wahrscheinlich tut. Auch für ihn ist ihre ehemalige Schule mit vielen Erinnerungen verbunden, guten wie schlechten. Immerhin hat er über ein Viertel, fast ein Drittel seines bisherigen Lebens zu großen Teilen dort zugebracht.

„Ich habe in den Sommerferien nach diesem Jahr einmal Luna und Neville besucht, du weißt schon Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom. Und Luna hörte, dass ich keine neue Arbeit hatte, aber durchaus bereit war, eine zu suchen. Auch wenn ich nicht genau wusste, was ich tun könnte. Erst hat sie mir angeboten, beim Klitterer mitzuarbeiten.“

„Stimmt ja, sie war die Tochter vom Herausgeber.“, sagt er und fügt hinzu, ein wenig unsicher und auch ein wenig verlegen, aber er ist neugierig, „Sind die beiden... nun. Ich meine, ich bin und war nicht mit ihnen befreundet. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“

„Neville ist Lehrer für Kräuterkunde geworden und Luna hat den Klitterer übernommen und außerdem begonnen, den Verlag der Zeitung zu einem einzelnem übergeordnetem Herausgeber ausgebaut, um ein paar Bücher herauszugeben. Ich glaube, sie sind eine Weile nach Schulende zusammengekommen. Ich bin wirklich überrascht, dass du fragst...“

„He! Wehe, du lachst.“

„Nein. Tu ich nicht. Aber es ist irgendwie schön, dass du Interesse an Leuten zeigst, die mir wichtig sind.“

„Wenn du meinst... Ich habe nicht wirklich Interesse an Lovegood und Longbottom. Aber ich höre wenig von ehemaligen Mitschülern. Egal. Ich schätze, sie hat dir eine weitere Stelle gefunden?“

„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Ollivander gesagt hat, er würde vielleicht einen Lehrling einstellen, weil sein Sohn das Familienunternehmen zurzeit nicht weiterführen will. Natürlich ist das schade, aber für mich ist es gut, denn ich bin in der nächsten Woche in die Winkelgasse gegangen und habe gefragt, ob ich Lehrling werden könnte. Sicher, erst war ich nicht ganz überzeugt von der Idee und es war für mich eher wie: nun, warum nicht? Und Mr Ollivander ist zwar interessant aber mir auch manchmal ein wenig unheimlich gewesen. Außerdem war ich nicht wild darauf, wieder mit einer Person in Kontakt zu kommen, die mich an den Krieg erinnert. Aber jetzt bin ich froh, das Luna mir ihren Rat gegeben hat. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ollivanders Sohn letztlich den Laden doch übernehmen wird, aber Im Augenblick lerne ich viel über Zauberstäbe und ihre Herstellung und arbeite vor allem im Lager und in der Werkstatt. Wenn meine Ausbildung fortgeschrittener ist, kann ich vielleicht eine Außenstelle einrichten. Falls Mr Ollivander meiner müde wird und ich nicht selbst Zauberstabmacher werden kann, nehme ich zumindest viele Erfahrungen mit. Nun jedenfalls stammt der Verschiebungszauber von ihm. Er nutzt ihn, um den Laden staubig und unbenutzt scheinen zu lassen und um empfindliche Materialien zu lagern.“

Er pfeift leise. „Er lässt tatsächlich absichtlich Staub da, um eine Atmosphäre zu wahren? Ich hatte mich ja schon gewundert. Ich habe mir bei ihm vor vier Jahren meinen jetzigen Zauberstab geholt. Da kam mir schon der Gedanke, dass etwas an den Spinnenweben und staubigen Boxen merkwürdig ist. Ich habe mehrere Klienten in der Gegend und ich weiß, Ollivanders Geschäft läuft nicht schlecht seit dem Wiederaufbau. Dass dann der Laden dennoch beinahe unbenutzt wirkt, war seltsam.“ Er erinnert sich daran, wie ihm sein alter Stab nicht wieder wirklich zu gehören schien. Und wie er sich unbehaglich bei seiner Nutzung fühlte, nachdem Harry ihm ihn zurückgegeben hatte. Das letzte mal, das er Kontakt mit Harry gehabt hat, bevor er mit ihm auf der Feier vor mehreren Wochen geredet hat. Damals war der andere noch Potter und den Zauberstab von ihm zurück zu bekommen fühlte sich nicht richtig an.

Er erinnert sich außerdem, wie klein er sich vorkam, als er den Laden betrat, in dem er vor etwa einem Jahrzehnt seinen Zauberstab bekommen hat. Ihm war mulmig gewesen, das letzte mal, dass er wiederum mit Ollivander in Kontakt gekommen war, war dieser ein Gefangener im Haus seiner Eltern gewesen. Doch der silberhaarige Mann hat ihn bedient wie jeden anderen Kunden auch. Er schien sich erholt zu haben und immer noch ist seine Faszination für Stäbe und die, die sie wählten, größer als alles andere gewesen. Er fand es tatsächlich interessant, zu sehen, welcher Zauberstab ihn finden würde, nachdem er sich über die Jahre, nach eigener Meinung aber auch nach Aussage des alten Mannes, verändert hat.

„Aber Ollivanders Lehrling... Das muss schon eine besondere Arbeit sein.“, sagt er zu seinem Gegenüber.

Am Ende weiß er nicht, wie lange sie in dem Café bleiben. Nur dass sie noch zweimal Bestellungen aufgeben und dass sie immer weiter miteinander reden könnten. Dass er alles vergessen könnte, seine Eltern, seine Arbeit, seine Pflichten und Sorgen.

Zur Verabschiedung umarmt Harry ihn fest. „Schreib mir bald wieder, ja?“  
Er muss lächeln. „Natürlich. Und ich freue mich darauf, Morgana bei mir zu begrüßen.“

Dann nutzt Harry einen der mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbundenen kleinen Nischen in der Seitengasse und ist fort.

Aber er fühlt kein Bedauern über den Abschied sondern Vorfreude auf das nächste mal, das er von ihm hören wird. Er ihn von sich hören lässt. Bald, hat Harry gesagt.


	5. Pansy

Irgendein pessimistisch veranlagter Teil von ihm hat es merkwürdig gefunden, dass er auf einmal nicht nur beruflich sondern auch privat ein wenig zu viel des Guten erhält. Er hat etwas erwartet, eine Katastrophe bereits geahnt. Und gleichzeitig hat er doch auch angefangen tatsächlich zu glauben, dass es bergauf geht. Schließlich wollte er genau dies nur allzu gerne glauben.

Vor seiner Tür steht Pansy. Er erkennt sie, auch wenn er eine Weile lang keinen Kontakt mit ihr hatte. Viel hat sie sich nicht geändert. Sobald er öffnet, tritt sie ungefragt ein, schaut sich neugierig um, betrachtet den kleinen Schrank im Flur, in dem nur wenige Bücher und eine leere Obstschale stehen und die spärlich ausgestattete aber ordentlich gehaltene Garderobe. Es verärgert ihn ungemein, dass sie einfach so beginnt in seinen Sachen herumzuschnüffeln. Er weiß, was sie tut. Er kennt sie immer noch gut genug dazu.

Pansy beobachtet und analysiert, vor allem ist sie immer damit beschäftigt Dinge zu finden, die sie nichts angehen und die sie weiterverbreiten kann. Dass mag amüsant sein, wenn man nicht selbst betroffen ist. Zumindest hat er es irgendwann einmal ein paar mal ganz unterhaltsam gefunden und auch irgendwie sehr befriedigend. Wenn sie zum Beispiel peinliche und demütigende Geheimnisse herausfand, die die Leute betrafen, die ihm zuwider waren. Beziehungsweise, und er kann sich das gerade eingestehen, auf die er ein wenig neidisch war.

Okay. Im Prinzip also hatte ihn ihre Spionage dann belustigt, wenn es um Harry beziehungsweise Potter und seine Freunde ging, vor allem Weasley. Jedenfalls ist selbst Objekt von Pansys aufmerksamen und neugierigen Augen und Ohren zu sein sehr viel unbehaglicher. Fast ein wenig bedrohlich. Auch weil er es sich nicht leisten kann, dass sie etwas findet, das ihr erlaubt seinen Namen mit irgendwelchen Geschichten, die sie sich inspiriert durch diese oder jene Sache in seiner Wohnung aus den Fingern saugen könnte, in den Dreck zu ziehen. Nicht, wenn dieser quasi gerade noch dabei ist sich zu erholen.

„Parkinson.“, sagt er und versperrt ihr den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

„Draco.“, erwidert sie, lächelt gespielt und setzt sich sofort über die Grenze, die er zu ihr aufzubauen versucht hat, indem er sie siezt, hinweg.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragt er gereizt und ärgert sich sofort. Er hat sie geduzt. 1 zu 0 für Pansy.

„Du bist wirklich nicht sehr charmant, weißt du?“, meint sie und schaut dabei nicht zu ihm, sondern erneut über die Dinge in seinem Korridor hinweg, „Und vielleicht“, damit wandert ihr Blick zurück zu ihm, „solltest du dich angemessen kleiden. Dann will ich gerne darüber reden, was mich hierher führt.“

Er sieht an sich hinunter. Tatsächlich trägt er im Augenblick bequeme und lockere Kleidung. Nichts, das er jemals in Gesellschaft anderer anziehen würde. Und auch nichts, was er selbst bei sich Zuhause oft trägt. Meistens zieht er sich auch hier elegante und dezente Sachen an. Nur heute musste er natürlich etwas anderes wählen. Er hat nicht vorgehabt zu arbeiten oder sich mit jemanden zu treffen. Vielmehr war sein Plan gewesen, es sich ein paar Stunden mit seinen Büchern zurückzuziehen und zwischen ihren Papierseiten zu verschwinden. Einen Brief an Harry zu schreiben. Vielleicht später noch einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es ist schließlich Wochenende und er hat vorgestern seinen letzten größeren Auftrag abgeschlossen.

Dennoch will er eigentlich nicht wirklich Pansys Hinweis nachgehen. Was ihr bewusst zu sein scheint. Genauso wie ihr ganz sicher bewusst ist, dass sie nicht willkommen ist.

„Ich bin beruflich hier.“, stellt sie klar, „Als Vertreterin von Mr Halliwey.“

Er unterdrückt ein Stöhnen. Er kann sie nicht einfach abweisen. Halliwey ist ein wichtiger Klient, ein guter Klient mit Geld und Kontakten. Und er bringt gute Aufträge. Er hat ihm angekündigt, dass er seinen Geschäftskontakt wechseln könnte. Seine vorherige Vertreterin, ein kleine graue Frau, hat vorgehabt nach Frankreich umzuziehen und ihren Chef informiert, dass sie ihre Arbeit wahrscheinlich aufgeben würde.  
Dass ausgerechnet jemand, den er kennt, dass ausgerechnet Pansy, Miss Thorn ablöst, muss irgendwie ein Witz auf seine Kosten sein.

„In Ordnung. Gib mir einen Moment Zeit.“, sagt er und gibt auf. Geschäft ist Geschäft.

„Willst du mich nicht noch hereinbitten?“, erwidert Pansy und lächelt erneut.  
Ihm wäre mehr danach, sie fortzuschicken mit dem Hinweis, nicht wiederzukommen, aber ihm scheint, dies wäre doch nicht ratsam. Im Übrigen ist Pansy auch sehr sicher deutlich bewusst, dass er sie nicht hereinbitten will, als er sie mit einem Seufzer ins Wohnzimmer führt und ihr bedeutet, in dem Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin Platz zu nehmen.

„Warte hier.“, sagt er, „Und tu mir den Gefallen und wühle nicht in meinen Sachen herum.“  
„Bitte, ich weiß, was sich gehört.“ Das bezweifelt er leider.

 

Er beeilt sich mit dem Umziehen und wählt Kleidung, die immer noch schlicht ist, aber „angemessener“. Dennoch. Pansy lässt sich natürlich nicht aufhalten. Als er zurückkommt, sind nur wenige Minuten vergangen, aber er sieht, dass sie bereits damit begonnen hat, die Dinge auf dem Kaffeetisch zu ergründen. Namentlich Bücher. Vor allem zum Thema Flüche, auch eins, das sich mit Nekromantie beschäftigt und das Buch über Heilkunde, das er Harry ausgeliehen hatte. In Pansys Hand sieht er einen Brief. Sie schaut auf und betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Ohne sich irgendeiner Schuld darüber bewusst zu sein, dass er sie dabei ertappt hat, wie sie seine Sachen durchwühlt. Dafür gibt es in Pansys Gewissen keinen Platz. Er weiß ehrlich nicht, was dort überhaupt Platz finden könnte. Er kann sich nicht wirklich an viele Situationen erinnern, in denen sie so etwas wie Reue zu spüren schien.

„Das sieht schon besser aus.“, sagt sie und deutet auf seine Kleidung, dann schaut sie wieder in seinen Brief hinein, „Wer ist H?“

Er ist sofort bei ihr und nimmt Pansy seinen Brief von Harry weg. Er hat vergessen, dass er ihn auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen. Natürlich musste sie ihn finden. Und natürlich scheint es sie auch nicht zu stören, seine private Post zu lesen. Er ist wütend darüber, wie unverschämt sie ist. Aber er kann sich weder erlauben, dies zu zeigen, noch darauf einzugehen. Als er noch in Slytherin war und wichtig genug, dass ihm selten einer seiner Mitschüler in den Weg trat, hat sie bereits dennoch oft eine seiner Grenzen überschritten. Aber sie hätte sich nicht gewagt so offen etwas zu tun, was ihn verärgern musste, wie jetzt. Heute ist er zwar kein niemand, aber nicht wichtig genug in ihren Augen, um ihn zu respektieren.

„Das geht dich nichts an.“, erwidert er und versucht die Fassung zu bewahren. Den Brief faltet er zusammen und steckt ihn in seine Tasche. Seine Freundschaft mit Harry ist etwas, das er ihr nicht preisgeben wird. Es ist eine Sache, für die er sich einsetzen will und für die sich einzusetzen und die zu verteidigen er alles Recht hat. Während Pansy wiederum nicht das Recht hat, ihm zu verübeln, wenn er sie nicht seine privaten Dinge untersuchen lässt. Er ist heilfroh, dass Harry inzwischen öfter nur mit einem H unterschreibt, und dass der Brief, den Pansy in die Finger bekommen hat, kurz ist und sein Inhalt unverfänglicher ist als der einiger anderer.

„Du hast gesagt, du bist geschäftlich hier?“

Pansy verdreht die Augen und seufzt gespielt. „Du verstehst heute keinen Spaß, was? Keine Angst, ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht zu deinem Liebesbrief ausfragen.“

„Das ist kein...“, beginnt er und bricht ab. Er kann sie wirklich, wirklich nicht leiden. Warum hat er sich einmal mit ihr abgegeben? Ach, ja. Er war jemand, den er heute auch nicht immer unbedingt leiden kann. Und er hat sie amüsant gefunden.

„Schon gut.“, sagte sie und überrascht ihn damit, dass sie die Hände hebt und tatsächlich das Thema Draco Malfoys Privatleben fallen lässt.  
Sie öffnet eine Aktenmappe, die er vorhin nicht bemerkt hat, die sie aber mitgebracht haben muss, und zieht mehrere Unterlagen heraus.

„Das hier“, sie reicht ihm ein Dokument, „Ist noch die bestätigte Rechnung für den letzten ausgeführten Auftrag. Die Überweisung auf das Konto in Gringott's ist bereits durchgeführt.“  
„Mr Halliway hat mir bisher nie zusätzliche Nachweise übermittelt.“

„Das stimmt. Aber jetzt arbeite ich für ihn. Und ich habe vor, ein wenig Ordnung in seine Akten zu bringen.“, erwidert Pansy und klingt nun tatsächlich wie eine zuverlässige Geschäftsfrau.

Es ist wie als hätte sie einen inneren Schalter umgelegt und wäre eine komplett andere Person geworden. Auch ihre Haltung und ihre Gestik hat sich geändert. Sie sitzt jetzt sehr aufrecht und wahrt angemessene Distanz. Ihre Handbewegungen sind knapp und auf das Reichen und Ablegen von Papieren beschränkt. Ihre Augen ruhen auf den verschiedenen Schreiben und wandern über die Worte, um sich über den Inhalt der Dokumente zu versichern, bevor sie ihm dieses oder jenes Schriftstück reicht und ihn bittet Unterschriften zu hinterlassen und alte Aufträge und seine Bezahlungen für sie zu bestätigen.

 

Als sie fertig sind, nimmt sie alle Unterlagen und blättert sie erneut durch, bevor sie sie zwischen ihre Hände nimmt und auf dem Tisch gerade anordnet, um sie dann zurück in die Mappe legt, aus der sie kamen. Dann holt sie zwei weitere Papiere hervor.

„Die zweite Angelegenheit, die mich herführt“, sagte sie und legt die Seiten auf den Tisch, „ist ein möglicher neuer Auftrag an dich.“

„Worum genau handelt es sich?“, fragt er und versucht nicht so zu klingen, als würde ihm die Idee einen Auftrag durch sie zu bekommen doch leicht verstören.  
Obwohl sie jetzt mehr eine Klientin ist als eine alte Bekannte, ehemalige Mitschülerin. Ob sie Freunde waren, kann er nicht wirklich sagen. Seine Ansichten haben sich sehr geändert. Als er noch ein Schüler in Hogwarts war, hat er zumindest die meisten Slytherins, mit denen er seine Zeit verbrachte, oft nicht wirklich als Freunde gesehen. Dazu hatte er von sich selbst eine zu hohe und von ihnen eine zu niedrige Meinung. Es gab Feinde und Unliebsame. Und die, die ihm zuhörten und nicht verärgerten.

„Mr Halliway war über deine letzte Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Du hast nicht nur ein seltenes Objekt für finden können, sondern es auch in einem sehr guten Zustand abgeliefert. Er hat mir gesagt, er habe auch gehört, dass du für einen seiner Kollegen neulich nicht nur eine Beschaffung sondern auch eine Fluchentschärfung durchgeführt hast. Ohne den selbst Fluch zu zerstören.“

Aha. Offenbar hat sein letzter Klient Kontakt zu einem seiner Stammkunden. Das ist gut zu wissen. Allerdings war das mit dem alten russischen Fluch doch sehr viel zeitaufwändiger und auch gefährlicher als es die Bezahlung verlangt hätte. Er hat sich gern mit dem Thema beschäftigt. Und es erinnert ihn daran, wie er Harry in der Buchhandlung angetroffen hat. Seine schriftliche Hilfe hat er letztlich durchaus gebrauchen können. Aber als neues geschäftliches Angebot ist Fluchbrechung und Entschärfung doch, bisher zumindest, nicht lohnenswert. Aufwand, Risiko und zusätzliche Kosten allein für Bücher und Referenzen sind es sehr wahrscheinlich im Normalfall nicht wert.

„Ah.“, sagt er, „Ja, natürlich. Aber das war eine Ausnahme. Normalerweise beschränke ich meine Aufträge auf das Finden, Transportieren und An- und Verkaufen.“

Pansy hebt die Hände und meint: „Hör dir das Angebot einfach einmal an, bevor du es abschlägst. Mr Halliway dachte bereits, dass du bei deinen üblichen Arbeiten bleiben würdest und er hat nicht vor regelmäßig etwas in der Art zu suchen. Doch einer seiner Kunden hat sich mit einem Auftrag direkt an ihn gewandt.“

Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Halliway ist nicht nur bisweilen recht geizig (obwohl er gut verdient), sondern lässt ihn meist Dinge besorgen, die er selbst aussucht. Was der Mann in seinem Laden anbietet und besorgen hat lassen, sind immer Sachen, die Halliway gewählt hat. Jemand, der bei ihm kauft, bekommt, was da ist. Mehr nicht. Dass er auf einen Kunden eingeht, heißt, dass dieser entweder a) viel Geld hat, b) viel Einfluss hat oder c) ein Dauerkunde ist. Und d) das, was er beschafft haben will, Ärger bedeutet.

Er greift nach den Dokumenten und überfliegt ihren Inhalt. Zwei Objekte. Keine näheren Ausführung. Die Beschaffung ist bereits geregelt. Der Transportaufwand ist minimal. Der Kernpunkt des Auftrags ist alle Flüche, die auf den Objekten liegen, ungefährlich zu machen, aber zu erhalten. Ausgerechnet der Teil, der ihm nicht gewohnt ist, ist also wirklich von Bedeutung. Dass weder eine genaue Anzahl der Flüche angegeben wird, noch auch nur eine genaue Benennung der Objekte ist ebenfalls beunruhigend. Aber Halliway glaubt, dass er den Auftrag zumindest in Betracht ziehen wird, was bedeutet...

Überrascht holt er Luft und ärgert sich sofort, weil Pansy aus dem Geschäftsfrauenmodus heraustritt und kichert. Sie hat eine Reaktion der Art erwartet und offenbar amüsiert sie, dass sie ihn aus der Fassung hat bringen können. Oder besser, dass der Geldbetrag neben der „vorläufig mindestens garantierte Bezahlung“ ihn aus der Fassung bringt.

„Das“, sagt er und blickt dann zu ihr, „ist ein sehr, sehr großzügiges Angebot...“ Und es macht ihn sehr, sehr misstrauisch. „Wenn Mr Halliway keinen offiziellen Fluchbrecher beschäftigen will, sondern mich vorzieht, und mein Anteil ist nach allem, das ich lese, eben genau die Arbeit, die eigentlich an Fluchbrecher übermittelt würde, kann ich davon ausgehen, dass mh... die Arbeit oder die Objekte selbst in eine gesetzliche Grauzone fallen?“

„Das könnte eine gute Umschreibung sein.“, bestätigt Pansy nicht ausdrücklich, aber doch sehr deutlich. Oh, natürlich sagt sie nicht offen, dass hier das Wort „illegal“ zumindest erwähnt werden könnte. Aber er ist sich sicher, dass sie weiß, dass er daran denkt.

Er lehnt sich zurück und schaut erneut auf das erste Blatt.

Er unterdrückt den Drang sich auf die Lippe zu beißen. Es ist eine Angewohnheit, die leider zeigt, wenn er sich unsicher ist und die er schon früh entwickelt und bald darauf zu kontrollieren gelernt hat, ohne sie aber vollkommen loszuwerden. Ein Malfoy solle keine Schwäche wie diese zeigen, hat sein Vater ihn damals belehrt. Einer der wenigen guten Ratschläge von ihm ist gewesen, darauf zu achten, was er tut, wenn er mit anderen spricht. Zumindest im Geschäft ist es oft nützlich gewesen, wenn er sich seiner Gestik und Mimik bewusst war.

„Du hast gesehen, dass du in jedem Falle eine Aufwandsentschädigung erhältst?“, erkundigt sich Pansy.

Er nickt. Die Entschädigung ist hoch genug, um bei einem Misserfolg seinerseits zumindest sämtliche möglicherweise nötige Vorarbeit zu entlohnen.

„Ich vermute, dass ich genauere Details nur bei einer Auftragsannahme erwarten kann. Und ein unbegründeter Abbruch bei laufendem Auftrag nicht möglich ist. Habe ich recht?“

Pansy nickt. „Mehr oder weniger ja. Mr Halliways Kunde legt Wert auf Diskretion.“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Nicht für jeden. Obwohl ich mir dachte, dass du weißt, wann es angemessen ist, zu schweigen und dich daran hältst. Nun, die andere Sache, auf die der Kunde Wert legt, ist eine ordentliche und kontinuierliche Arbeit, gründlich, aber eben auch möglichst schnell. Wenn du also den Auftrag annimmst und dann kurzfristig später abbrichst, müsste Mr Halliway einen Ersatz für dich finden.“

Er schaut noch einmal auf das erste Dokument. Dann auf das zweite. Dann auf die recht lange Zahl. Einerseits gefällt ihm die Sache nicht. Andererseits ist neben der Bezahlung auch sein inzwischen entstandenes eigenes Interesse nicht gerade klein. Diese Arbeit könnte gefährlich werden, aber einer der Vorteile seines Berufs ist, dass er oft auch Dinge zu Gesicht bekommt, die nur wenige Zauberer und Hexen je in den Händen halten durften. Er erfährt von Neuigkeiten, die vielen anderen verschlossen sind und wenn er gute Arbeit liefert, sorgt das dafür, dass er langsam aber sicher mehr und mehr Fuß in der Gesellschaft fasst.  
Aber Flüche sind heikel. Das Objekt in Russland war eine Sache und Harry hat ihm auch ein wenig geholfen. Ohne ihn hätte er sehr viel mehr Zeit gebraucht. Und vielleicht auch etwas übersehen, dass Probleme verursacht haben würde ohne Harrys eigene Erkenntnisse.

„Pansy“, sagt er, „der Auftrag hat mein Interesse geweckt. Aber ich hätte eine Frage. Wäre es möglich, dass ich mich mit“, er überlegt und sucht das richtige Wort, „einem Partner, sagen wir, beraten kann?“

Sie hebt eine Augenbraue. „Einem Partner? Ich habe gehört, du arbeitest immer allein?“

„Fast immer. Bei dem Auftrag mit dem Fluch hatte ich jemanden, mit dem ich mich über Flüche und ihre Entschärfung ausgetauscht habe. Er hat bei der praktischen Arbeit keinen Anteil gehabt, aber er hat mir bei der Theorie geholfen.“

„Draco Malfoy lässt sich von jemandem bei einem Auftrag helfen...“, murmelt Pansy gespielt dramatisch. Vielleicht spielt sie es nicht.

„Hör bitte auf. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich jeden näheren Kontakt zu anderen ablehnen.“

„Du neigst seit ein paar Jahren dazu, dich zu isolieren. Du weißt, dass nicht alle, die einmal mit der auf Hogwarts waren, dich nicht leiden können, oder?“

Sie überrascht ihn. Schon wieder. Und er merkt, wie er sich von ihr zurückzieht. Pansy will darauf hinaus, dass er mit ihr reden könnte. Mit Blaise. Mit Daphne. Oder mit Goyle. Er kann Goyle nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Wie könnte er mit ihm sprechen?

„Kann ich jemanden hinzuziehen, oder nicht?“

Pansy zögert, als wolle sie etwas hinzufügen. Dann lehnt sie selbst sich ein Stück von ihm fort. Geht wieder auf Abstand.  
„Ich kann mit Mr Halliway reden. Aber ich fürchte, es könnte nicht möglich sein. Ich befürworte aus persönlicher Sicht, dass du dich mit jemandem austauschst, aber zumindest in diesem Fall, muss du bei deiner Arbeit wahrscheinlich darauf verzichten.“

Wieder schaut er auf die Zahl. Und denkt darüber nach, was sein Auftrag beinhalten könnte. Was er sehen könnte, das er sonst nie zu Gesicht bekäme. Also kein Harry. Nun, wie Pansy schon sagte, er arbeitet eigentlich immer alleine. Es ist nichts falsch daran, wenn er es in diesem Fall tut. Es ist eher seltsam, dass er überlegt, doch zumindest Harrys Einsicht zu haben.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir ein wenig Zeit zum Überlegen geben. Und Mr Halliway fragen.“

„Nein. Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Es wäre sch... nützlich gewesen, wenn ich eine zweite Meinung bei dem Auftrag hätte. Aber es ist nicht so, als könne ich nicht alleine arbeiten, wenn es nicht möglich ist.“

„Du nimmst an?“

„Ja. Ich brauche keine weitere Zeit. Ich weiß, dass ich in jedem Falle, auch wenn du mir einen oder zwei Tage gibst, um eine Eule zu schicken, annehmen würde.“

„Mh.“, sagt sie. Und er ahnt, dass sie vielleicht gerne wissen würde, was seine Gründe sind. Aber er wird ihr den Gefallen nicht tun, sie ihr zu nennen. Sie weiß, dass er es nicht tun wird.

„Na gut.“, meint sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Dann kannst du vielleicht auf der zweiten Seite unten eine vorläufige Bestätigung der Auftragsannahme für mich abliefern?“

Er unterschreibt auf der Linie ganz unten und reicht ihr dann das Dokument.

„Okay. Ich bringe das hier zu Mr Halliway und lasse dir sobald wie möglich den Rest der Informationen bezüglich des Auftrags zukommen. Außerdem einen ausformulierten, genaueren Vertrag.“

Sie steht auf und klopft ihre Kleidung ab. Überflüssigerweise, aber wahrscheinlich ist das einfach eine Angewohnheit, die sie aus ihrer Schulzeit behalten hat. Sie hat oft imaginären und auch weniger imaginäre Staub abgeklopft, wenn sie am Ende einer Schulstunden von ihren Plätzen aufstanden.

„Nun, es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“ Sie blickt auf die Tasche, in die er den Brief von Harry gesteckt hat, „Und zu erfahren, dass du doch noch ein paar menschliche Kontakte außerhalb deiner Arbeit zu pflegen scheinst.“

Er reicht ihr die Hand, aber seine Begeisterung über ihren Besuch kann er ihr nicht vormachen. Ein neuer Auftrag ist gut. Pansy, die in seinem Privatleben schnüffelt, ist weniger gut.

„Pansy. Danke für das Überbringen. Ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig. Es sei denn, du hast noch etwas vergessen, dass von Bedeutung für den Auftrag ist?“

„Nein. Habe ich nicht. Schon gut... ich weiß, du willst mich sicherlich loswerden.“

Ein Teil von ihm will erwidern: genau. Aber er beherrscht sich.  
„Ich habe heute meinen freien Tag und noch ein paar Pläne.“

Inzwischen sind sie langsam Richtung Tür gegangen, Pansy hat ihre Jacke an die Garderobe gehängt und nimmt sie nun wieder herunter.

„In Ordnung. Dann also bis demnächst, Draco.“

„Bis demnächst.“, echot er. Dann schließt er die Tür und atmet auf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich beklemmt, durch die Nähe, die Pansy zu ihm gesucht hat. Durch die Erwähnung, andere alte Kontakte wieder einmal zu pflegen.

Er weiß nicht, warum es ihm schwerfällt, auch nur zu glauben, dass sich tatsächlich noch Leute für ihn interessieren. Aus persönlichen Gründen. Nicht wegen Kontakten, Ansehen, alten Verpflichtungen oder geschäftlicher Notwendigkeit.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und verscheucht die schlechten Gedanken, die ihm kommen. Schluss. Er hat seinen freien Tag. Er wollte es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich machen und an Harry schreiben.

Er geht aus dem Korridor zurück ins Wohnzimmer und dann in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Er wird für die Briefe an Harry einen ordentlichen Platz in seinem Schreibtisch finden müssen. Dass Pansy kam, war unerwartet und dass der Brief offen herumlag, zufälliges Pech. Aber wer weiß, ob nicht auch andere Leute doch einmal zu ihm kommen könnten und gründlicher als Pansy sind und die Briefe auf dem Schreibtisch finden und lesen.

Ein Teil von ihm will nicht die Freundschaft mit Harry verbergen. Wie ein schmutziges schlechtes Geheimnis. Natürlich ist es eine andere Lage, wenn jemand in seine Privatsphäre eindringt, aber wenn ihn jetzt jemand fragen würde, ob er mit Harry Potter befreundet sei, würde er antworten? Es gibt vernünftige Gründe, nicht darüber zu reden. Aber vielleicht gibt es auch ein paar eher irrationale Dinge, die ihn zögern lassen würden.

Wieder schüttelt er den Kopf. Der Kaffee ist fertig und er geht, um zu lesen, und den Rest des Tages in Wörtern zu versinken.


	6. Unvorhergesehen, vorhergesehen

Vor ihm liegen ein alter Spiegel und ein silberner Bilderrahmen. Sie gleichen einander in Material und Verzierungen. Es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie von einem gemeinsamen Hersteller stammen und möglicherweise auch zur etwa gleichen Zeit gemacht worden sind. Die Flüche, die auf ihnen und in ihnen sind, stammen allerdings zu Teilen aus unterschiedlichen Jahren und sicherlich auch von unterschiedlichen Zauberern.

Er hat durchaus etwas in dieser Art erwartet, doch die vielen einzelnen Dinge, die er bei seiner ersten Untersuchung vorfindet, überraschen ihn dennoch. Spiegel und Bilderrahmen müssen durch viele Hände gewandert sein und auch recht weite Strecken dabei zurückgelegt haben. Sie sind bekannt genug, um von den unterschiedlichsten Leuten gefunden und erworben und verändert zu werden und gleichzeitig unbekannt genug, um in keinen Büchern, die er kennt, aufzutauchen, ja eigentlich nirgendwo erwähnt zu werden. Verfluchte Gegenstände wie diese sind seiner Einschätzung nach nur durch Bekanntschaften zu finden oder durch sehr viel Geld. Zumindest letzteres hat Mr Halliweys Klient erwiesenermaßen.

Um sich darüber klar zu werden, welche Flüche genau es sein werden, die er entschärfen muss, hat er nach Abschluss des Vertrages Pansy nach Informationen über frühere Besitzer gefragt. Sie war bereit ihm zwei ihr bekannte Vorbesitzer zu nennen, weitere kennt sie nicht, oder darf sie ihm gegenüber nicht preisgeben. Aber auch diese wenigen Informationen können sich noch als hilfreich herausstellen. Zumindest kann er sich sicher sein, dass der letzte Fluch, der in einen der Gegenstände eingewirkt wurde, von einer Engländerin stammt, eine Hexe, deren Familienname er wiedererkannt hat: Sie ist Nachfahrin einer in ihre väterliche Familie eingeheirateten Black. Dies hat den Vorteil, dass er ihren Fluch tatsächlich als einen unter den Blacks gebräuchlichen Zauber identifizieren kann. Ja, nach ihrer Heirat ist seine Mutter eine Malfoy geworden, aber sie und einige ihrer Verwandten haben es dennoch nicht versäumt ein paar der Black'schen Traditionen und Flüche an ihn weiterzugeben. Wenn auch sicher nicht alle, um nicht einem Nicht-Black zu viele Familiengeheimnisse anzuvertrauen. Nun. Das meiste, was die Black-Familie Generationen lang weitergegeben hat, dürfte sich heute verloren haben.

Einen Teil von ihm ist verärgert und er denkt, dass es eine Verschwendung ist, dass gesammeltes Wissen durch die paranoide Angst vor dessen Verlusts an Außenstehende sich in Erinnerung und Staub aufgelöst hat. Der Forscher in ihm bedauert es grundsätzlich, wenn Informationen unzugänglich in der Vergangenheit verbleiben. Andererseits ist es ihm ganz lieb, wenn nicht jede Idee seiner Familie mütterlicherseits überlebt. Nicht nur, weil es wirklich nicht sehr hilfreich wäre, seinen Ruf wiederherzustellen, wenn bekannt wäre, was die Gehirne lang toter Blacks alles hervorgebracht hatten.

Jedenfalls wird der erste Fluch keine Probleme bereiten. Nach der Hexe mit Blackwurzeln besaß ein eigenbrötlerischer Zauberer die beiden Gegenstände. Pansy hat seinen Verdacht nicht bestätigt, aber er ist sich fast hundertprozentig sicher, dass diesen Besitzer entweder Spiegel und Bilderrahmen oder aber ähnlich gefährliche alte Objekte in seinem Besitz (von denen er einige gehabt haben muss, da der Name des Mannes ihm aus mehreren Auktionen und Versteigerungen nach seinem Tod bekannt ist) umgebracht haben. Der alte Zauberer war ein reiner Sammler und hat nie selbst etwas gefertigt oder seine verfluchten Gegenstände genauer untersucht. Somit hat er keinerlei Änderung bei Spiegel und Rahmen hinterlassen. Ihm soll es nur recht sein.

„Ich sehe, du scheinst zurechtzukommen.“, murmelt Pansy. Sie steht neben dem Stuhl, auf dem er sitzt und hält einen sicheren Abstand zu Spiegel und Rahmen. Auch wenn er sich irgendwie wünscht, dass der Abstand noch ein wenig größer wäre. Mehrere Meter zum Beispiel. Sie ist nicht die, die er in Erinnerung hat, das hat er bereits gemerkt. Aber ihre Nähe ist dennoch ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig. Ein Teil von ihm möchte nicht, dass er überhaupt mit ihr in Kontakt ist. Sie ist zu sehr eine Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit. Obwohl er feststellt, dass sie bei allen ihren unangenehmeren Zügen auch eine höfliche und achtsame Person sein kann. Manchmal.

Allerdings: Es ist für ihn inzwischen kein Problem mit Harry zu reden oder zu schreiben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber ansonsten fühlt er sich in Gegenwart und im Austausch mit ehemaligen Mitschülern unwohl. Je länger er mit ihnen gemeinsam auf Hogwarts war und je mehr Zeit er mit ihnen verbracht hat, desto weniger möchte er mit Leuten aus seinem oder einem der anderen Häuser zusammen sein. Er hat zugegebenermaßen das Gefühl, dass es nicht wirklich gut ist, alle zu meiden. Aber es ist schwer etwas anderes zu tun. 

Pansy ist es, die ihn in den Raum geführt hat, vor die beiden Objekte, deren Flüche er entschärfen soll. Sie befinden sich in einem abgelegenem Gebäude außerhalb der Vorstadt von London, das Halliwey gehört und in dem er offenbar gefährlichere Verkaufswaren lagert. Außerdem sicherlich viele Dinge, deren Besitz nicht ganz legal ist. Wo genau sie sind, weiß er natürlich nicht. Dass Mr Halliwey ihm genug vertraut, um ihm einen Auftrag wie den jetzigen zu geben, heißt nicht, dass er ihm die Möglichkeit gibt, die genaue Lage seines kleinen privaten Lagers wissen zu lassen oder ihm gar die Zauber, die es schützen, anzuvertrauen. Auch Pansy weiß sicher gerade so viel wie nötig.

„Kannst du einschätzen, wie lange du brauchen wirst?“, fragt Pansy.

„Länger, wenn du mir über die Schulter schaust.“, sagt er offen. Wenn es nicht sie wäre, mit der er spricht, würde er den Gedanken für sich behalten, aber es ist vollkommen sinnlos, nicht zu sagen, was sie sehr wahrscheinlich ohnehin in seinem Gesicht ablesen kann.

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich nicht weiter stören.“, erwidert Pansy, klingt aber nicht, als wäre sie gekränkt. Irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, dass es auch nicht viel gäbe, dass er sagen könnte, dass sie kränken würde. Er ist ihr nicht gleichgültig, aber auch nicht wichtig genug, um ihre Welt ins Wanken zu bringen.

Er betrachtet erneut die verfluchten Gegenstände vor ihm und überlegt.  
„Im Augenblick habe ich nicht genug gesehen, um eine verlässliche Aussage zu machen. Aber auf den ersten Blick: drei bis fünf Wochen. Mindestens fünf Flüche muss ich erst identifizieren, die ältesten könnten ein wenig Arbeit fordern. Von dem, was ich bereits erkennen kann, weiß ich auch, dass zumindest der eine Fluch, der auf dem Spiegel liegt, mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird. Eine, anderthalb Wochen würde ich gerne zur Recherche nutzen bevor ich mit der ersten eigentlichen Entschärfung anfangen kann.“

Langsam wird ihm klar, dass der Geldbetrag, der ihn erwartet durchaus seine Berechtigung hat.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, was genau du tun musst.“, meint die Dunkelhaarige, „Aber ich kann zumindest erst einmal ein vorläufiges Datum weitergeben.“

„Wie regeln wir meine Arbeit hier? Ich vermute, Mr Halliwey möchte seine Objekte in dem Lager hier belassen?“

„Ich werde dich bei Bedarf herbringen. Ich habe mich Mr Halliwey abgesprochen und meine Arbeitszeiten im nächsten Monat flexibel gehalten. Du kannst mich entweder in den Räumen über seinem Laden finden, oder mir im Notfall eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, am besten schickst du mir einen Tag, bevor du hierher musst, eine kurze Notiz... Das heißt, sofern dein Uhu nicht anderswo mit dem Überbringen eines Briefes beschäftigt ist...“

Sie lässt eine lange Pause. Und natürlich weiß er, woran sie denkt und was sie nur allzu gern wissen will. Fast hatte er vergessen, dass sie Harrys Brief gelesen hat. Und dass natürlich Pansys angeborene Neugier geweckt worden ist.

 

Einen Tag nimmt er sich zu einer ersten gründlichen Untersuchung. Dann vergräbt er sich die folgende Woche lang in verschiedenen Fachbüchern. Mit mehreren Dutzend Blättern Pergament an Notizen lässt er sich von Pansy erneut zum Lagerraum bringen und kann nach nur sieben Tagen bereits drei Flüche auf dem Bilderrahmen und fünf auf dem Spiegel entschärfen. Es ist hilfreich, dass zwei der Flüche auf beiden liegen. Dennoch muss er vorsichtig vorgehen, denn das Zusammenfallen mit anderen Zaubern kann manchmal die Wirkung eines einzelnen beeinflussen. Doch dann ist der erste Teil geschafft. Er rechnet insgesamt mit drei Entschärfungsvorgängen, dieser erste ist nicht der einfachst, aber es ist auch wahrscheinlich noch nicht der schwerste.

Sein neuer Auftrag spiegelt sich nicht nur in den Bücherstapeln auf jedem freien Tisch in seinem Haus wieder, sondern auch in den Briefen an Harry. Er schreibt wieder viel über Flüche. Vor allem über die Einflüsse, den mehrere dicht beieinander gewirkte aufeinander haben können. Und er schreibt nicht nur seltener sondern auch kürzer, er nimmt sich Zeit für ihren Briefaustausch, aber bis zur dritten Phase hat die Arbeit an den Entschärfungen Priorität. Er darf sich keine groben Fehler erlauben und er muss jeden Schritt, jeden Fluch genau überprüfen.

Harry schreibt nichts zu seinen knappen Antwortschreiben, wahrscheinlich, weil er ahnt, dass er gerade viel zu tun hat. Er schickt ihm auch ein Paket mit einem Päckchen gutem Kaffee, das ganz wirkt wie der Wille, ihn bei seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen und gleichzeitig ein unausgesprochenes: Gib auf dich acht und gönne dir Pausen und etwas Gutes. Morgana zeigt erneut ihre hyperaktive Seite, während er ihr die Eulenkekse, von denen er inzwischen weiß, das sie der kleinen Eule sehr gut schmecken, zusteckt. Die Kekse sind im Übrigen nur für sie gedacht, sein Uhu Paracelsus kann ihnen nichts abgewinnen, aber dafür, dass sie ihm Nachrichten von Harry bringt, ist es nur recht, sie zu verwöhnen.

Es vergeht eine weitere Woche, in der er sämtliche Gemütslagen von Euphorie über Frustration, Niedergeschlagenheit, Gleichmut, Freude und Stolz durchläuft. Pansy bringt ihn noch zwei weitere male in Mr Halliweys Lager, dann nimmt er sich einen Tag, um alles noch einmal durchzugehen, bevor er mit der zweiten Entschärfungsphase beginnt.

Sie ist schwerer, weil er sehr genau nachprüfen musste, in welcher Reihenfolge die Flüche gewirkt worden waren und welche Stärken sie haben. Auch weil ein Teil der Zauber nicht leicht zu ermitteln war. Es gibt viele verschiedenen Methoden, die es ermöglichen, festzustellen, ob ein Fluch auf einem Gegenstand liegt. Aber es kann sehr mühsam sein, alle notwendigen Methoden zu finden, um auch zu erfahren, welche Flüche es sind, die einem angezeigt werden. Gängige Zauber sind kein Problem: Sie sind bekannt. Fast jeder Indikationszauber jedes Messgerät und jeder Versuch zeigt sie verlässlich an. Doch andere seltene Flüche, die zum Teil seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr gebräuchlich sind, zum Beispiel, weil ihre Anwendung zu große Risiken mit sich bringt oder andere sie in ihrer Effizienz übersteigen, musste er lange suchen.

Siebenundzwanzig Stunden sitzt er im Lager. Pansy bringt ihm Kaffee für zwei kurze Pausen, der ihn wachhält, doch ansonsten arbeitet er durchgängig und konzentriert auf die Aufgaben, die er bewältigen muss, um erfolgreich zu sein. Der Grund dafür, dass er sich nicht erlaubt große Pausen zu machen, findet sich in zwei bestimmten Flüchen, die seinen Berechnungen nach am stärksten vom Einfluss anderer Flüche betroffen sind. Der erste ist ein ziemlich widerlicher Verwandter eines starken Furunkelfluches, als er gewirkt worden war, war er bereits fähig eine große Sauerei und ebenso große Schmerzen hervorzurufen, jetzt ist die Bezeichnung potentiell tödlich gar nicht mal so falsch. Der zweite ist ein Gedächtniszauber, der im Zusammenwirken mit den anderen Flüchen einen Betroffenen über die eigene Geburt hinaus zurücksetzen müsste, was aber angesichts der zerstörten Hirnhaut und geplatzter (!) Zellen direkt in der rechten Gehirnhälfte und ihrer Verbindung zu linken, auch nicht mehr allzu viel ausmachen würde.

Er fragt sich, was sich eigentlich die Besitzer von Spiegel und Rahmen dabei gedacht hatten, als sie sie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg zu immer gefährlicheren Mordwaffen machten, die sie oft an ihren Wänden, in ihren Safes oder sogar auf ihren Nachttischen aufbewahrten, zumindest nach dem wenigen, dass er inzwischen über einige von ihnen weiß. Er würde doch auch nie auf die Idee kommen, sich eine tödliche Topfpflanze neben sein Bett zu stellen oder eine Flasche mit einem starken Gift in der Küche neben seinen Lebensmitteln aufzubewahren. Nun, vielleicht hatte sich der eine oder andere auch etwas dabei gedacht, sich so selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Vielleicht machte es für die Besitzer einen Reiz aus, oder sie wollten Spiegel oder Rahmen gegen Feinde griffbereit haben. Vielleicht waren auch einfach nur mehrere ziemlich verrückt.

 

Das erste, das er tut, als er wieder bei sich zu Hause ankommt, ist alle seine Sachen über einen Lehnstuhl zu schmeißen und ein langes, langes Bad nehmen. Die Arbeit mit den Flüchen lässt seine ganze Haut kribbeln. Er weiß nicht einmal, ob das Kribbeln nur von dem Gefühl kommt, dass ein Fluch auf ihm gelandet sein könnte, und bloße Einbildung ist, oder ob er tatsächlich auf eine reale Beeinflussung reagiert. Fest steht: Erst das Spüren von klarem, frischem, heißem Wasser lässt ihn sich langsam wieder rein fühlen und den Drang verringern, jedwedes Anti-Fluchmittel – Zauber, Tränke, Salben, Geräte – anzuwenden, das er kennt. Sein Körper wird langsam ruhiger, während die Irritation verschwindet und er hat Zeit ein wenig nachzudenken.

Seine ersten Gedanken drehen sich freilich noch um den Spiegel und um den Rahmen. Um die Besitzer diese Dinge und die nächsten Aufgaben, die vor ihm stehen. Dann denkt er an Pansy. Weil sie unweigerlich mit diesem Auftrag verknüpft ist. An ihre Veränderungen und an die anderen Slytherins, mit denen sie vielleicht noch in Verbindung steht. Als nächstes ist da natürlich Harry, denn nun ist er der Mensch, mit dem er selbst am meisten zu tun hat, er überlegt, ob sie sich nicht in den nächsten Tagen noch einmal treffen könnten, denn ihm ist doch sehr nach einer Art kurzen Urlaub, einem Verschnaufmoment. Und irgendwie fühlt sich etwas mit Harry zu machen so an. Seine Gedanken gehen weiter zu Morgana und zu Paracelsus. Über seinen Uhu kommt er schließlich zu seinen Eltern und der Frage, wann er eigentlich das letzte mal etwas von ihnen gehört hat. Es ist seltsam, wie wenig er eigentlich noch mit ihnen zu tun hat. Pansy, Harry, selbst Weasley hat er in den letzten Monaten öfter gesehen und öfter gesprochen als seine Mutter und seinen Vater.

Wenn er mit dem Auftrag fertig ist, sollte er einmal Urlaub machen. Er wird schließlich nicht schlecht verdienen und an die letzten zusammenhängenden Tage, die er sich nicht mit der Arbeit beschäftigt hat, kann er sich nicht mehr ganz erinnern. Vielleicht sollte er, frei nach den letzten Monaten, in denen er vieles getan hat, an das er vorher nie gedacht hatte, doch einmal wieder den Kontakt mit seinen Eltern suchen. Woher diese Idee kommt? Er macht Harry verantwortlich. Sein Einfluss hat auf jeden Fall etwas verändert. Zum Teil sicher zum Guten. Zum anderen... das weiß er noch nicht.

Als er aus der Wanne steigt, sind Zehen, Finger und Fußsohlen schon schrumplig von der langen Zeit im Wasser. Er hat das noch nie leiden können, aber noch weniger mag er Bäder unter einer halben Stunde. Davon hat er fast nichts außer dem hohen Wasserverbrauch, um den er sich, seit er sich selbst versorgen muss, doch eher Gedanken macht als früher. Als er Vertrauensschüler war und in Hogwarts das große Bad für eben jene nutzen konnte, hat er jede Woche mindestens einmal das breite Badebecken aufgefüllt und schon nach einem Monat sämtliche unterschiedliche Badezusätze gekannt, die neben dem warmen Wasser zur Verfügung standen. Gut möglich, dass er von allen ehemaligen Vertrauensschülern derjenige ist, der den Luxus des separaten Baderaums am meisten geschätzt hat. Andererseits hatte er zu der Zeit eigentlich eine ganze Reihe anderer Probleme als die Frage nach gutem Bademöglichkeiten...

Sein großes dunkelgrünes Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt geht er in die Küche und beginnt sich einen Tee zu machen. Ein warmes Getränk nach einem Bad und ein Buch. Das ist, was er sich im Augenblick unter absoluter Erfüllung vorstellen würde, wenn er nicht zu zynisch und zu geschafft von der letzten Woche wäre.

Während der Tee kocht, geht er zurück ins Badezimmer und rubbelt seine Haare mit dem kleinerem Handtuch trocken, das er sich über die Schultern gelegt hatte, damit diese nicht nass wurden. Vielleicht ist es ein Spleen von ihm, vielleicht liegt es an der dunklen Färbung, die Wasser hervorruft: Während er das Baden mag, kann er seine nassen Haare nicht leiden. Und er hasst es, wenn sie auf seine Schultern tropfen. Da er sie etwas länger trägt als zu seiner Schulzeit, nicht so lang wie Harry jedoch, wird er garantiert nass, wenn seine Haare voller Wasser sind und er kein Handtuch extra trägt.

Als er zurück in die Küche kommt, hebt er beiläufig seinen Zauberstab, der vorher im Bad auf dem kleinem Badzimmerschränkchen gelegen hatte, um den fertigen Tee ein wenig abzukühlen. Er wundert sich noch darüber, dass er den Zauber spricht, den Teekessel anhebt und sich fast die Hand verbrennt, nicht zum ersten mal in den letzten Monaten hat er einen Zauber nicht gewirkt, obwohl er ihn wirken wollte. Dann wird es auf einmal schwarz und er merkt, wie er nach hinten fällt, es tut weh, nicht so, als hätte er sich etwas gebrochen, aber sicher wird er blaue Flecken bekommen.

Mist, denkt er und Was ist eigentlich los? Wenn er Pech hat, wird er eine Weile lang bewusst los sein. Und keiner wird ihn finden. Wenn er Pech hat, wird jemand ihn finden und er hat nichts als ein Handtuch um, irgendwie wirkt das würdelos, obwohl er sich bewusst ist, dass er gut aussieht, ist es doch nicht so angenehm, wenn ihn jemand nur im Handtuch vorfindet. Aber jetzt kann er auch nichts mehr daran ändern.


	7. Zweifellos

Als er zu sich kommt, ist er in einem Raum, den er nicht wiedererkennt. Er sieht viel Weiß, er liegt in einem Bett, er fühlt eine Matratze unter sich und eine schwere Decke auf sich, die Wand ihm gegenüber ist leer aller Dekorationen und Farben. St. Mungo's, schließt er. Krankenzimmer. Jemand muss ihn also gefunden haben. Und entweder hat er sich bei dem Sturz sehr verletzt, oder, was auch immer zum Sturz geführt hat, ist möglicherweise etwas ernster, als ihm lieb ist.  
Sein Blick wandert umher und er ergänzt eine weitere mögliche Erklärung: Vielleicht bildet er sich auch nur ein, er wäre im St.-Mungos in einem Krankenbett, träumt oder halluziniert. Denn an einem kleinem Besuchertisch erblickt er drei ihm nur allzu vertraute Menschen im Gespräch, die doch ganz sicher nie miteinander in Eintracht zusammensitzen und reden würden.

Da ist zunächst natürlich Pansy. Sie muss es sein, die ihn gefunden hat. Sie hat nicht nur den Zugang zu seinem Kamin, sondern auch die Angewohnheit unangekündigt bei ihm aufzutauchen. Vielleicht wollte sie ihn auch nur wegen einer geschäftlichen Angelegenheit sprechen, in jedem Fall ist sie am wahrscheinlichsten jemand, der dich findet, wenn du ohnmächtig in deiner Wohnung liegst, einfach weil ihre Neugier sie umherstreifen lässt, bis sie über dich stolpert. Vielleicht sollte er aber hierfür zumindest jetzt einmal dankbar sein. Und so eine große Klatschbase sie auch ist, Pansy kann auch seriös und diskret sein. Vielleicht also wird sie nicht jedem auf die Nase binden, dass sie ihn bewusstlos und nur mit einem Handtuch umwickelt gefunden hat.  
Seine Überlebensinstinkte sagen ihm, dass es nicht von Vorteil wäre, wenn bekannt würde, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, dass er verwundbar ist und sich eine Blöße gegeben hat. Und er muss auch dafür sorgen, dass seine Klienten um seine Verlässlichkeit wissen, nicht um seine Schwächen. Er will keine Angriffsflächen bieten.

Neben Pansy sitzt Narzissa Malfoy, sie wirkt älter, müde und beunruhigt. Draco kann sich nicht erinnern, sie jemals derart, nun, das Wort durcheinander trifft es nicht ganz, vielleicht könnte man sagen aufgelöst, aber auch das passt nicht wirklich. Tatsache ist: Seine Mutter hat, selbst als Voldemort ihr Haus okkupiert hatte, immer versucht angemessen auszusehen im Sinne der Familienwürde. Gut mit der Würde ist es nicht mehr so weit her, aber auch in den letzten Jahren hat sich Narzissa Malfoy nie in zerknitterten Kleidern, mit leicht aufgelösten Haaren und dunklen Augenringen und kleinen Falten im Gesicht sehen lassen.

Und dann ist da ausgerechnet Harry. Er ist es, zu dem Narzissa im Augenblick spricht. Harry, nicht Potter wohlgemerkt, Harry, der Unberechenbare mit dem vieles oft unwirklich scheint. Doch der Anblick seiner Mutter und seines sicherlich derzeit besten Freundes im Gespräch ist fast noch bizarrer, als die Tatsache, dass er ihn seinen Freund nennen kann. Und obendrein ist der Grünäugige ein verzerrter Spiegel des Aussehens seiner Mutter: Zwar wirkt er nicht so alt wie sie und ein wenig weniger beunruhigt, doch seine sichtbare Müdigkeit muss die ihre noch schlagen.

Er kann nicht verstehen, was sie sagen. Sein Kopf ist wie Pudding, in dem gerührt wird. Einerseits kann er offenbar seine Umgebung wahrnehmen und erkennen, andererseits ist zu denken und zu hören schwerer, als jemals zuvor. Er sieht, wie Harry etwas erwidert, seine Lippen bewegen sich, Laute sind leise aber fest in der Stille des Zimmers. Jetzt spricht wieder Narzissa und Pansy folgt. Dann stehen Harry und Narzissa auf, schauen kurz zu Dracos Bett hinüber. Wahrscheinlich sind sie eine Weile lang schon hier, der Blick scheint mehr eine automatische Handlung, sie sehen nur zu einer Form unter einer Bettdecke, versichern sich, dass er noch da ist, vermutet er. Sie verschwinden aus seinem Sichtfeld. Eine Tür öffnet sich und schließt sich.

Pansy muss ihnen hinterhergeschaut haben, denn als er zu ihr blickt, sieht er ihre eigenen Augen zurückwandern von der Stelle, an der die Tür sein muss. Sie weiß sofort, dass er wach ist, merkt er. Und als sie hinüberkommt, ahnt er, was kommen muss.  
„Guten Morgen Langschläfer“, sagt sie und wirkt amüsiert und begeistert darüber, etwas in Erfahrung gebracht zu haben, dass sonst niemand weiß und Skandalpotential hat. Er stöhnt innerlich. Fantastisch. Hier also liegt er nicht nur machtlos im Krankenhaus ohne Wissen darüber, wies es eigentlich dazu gekommen ist, und Pansy Parkinson hat ein Druckmittel, das sie nicht nur amüsiert sondern auch dazu bringen wird, ihn aufzuziehen.

„H wie Harry also...“, sagt sie ohne groß um den heißen Brei herumzurühren. „Nun, ich habe mir natürlich Gedanken gemacht und einige Möglichkeiten im Kopf, aber das deine Liebesbriefe ausgerechnet an den Helden, der überlebt hat, gehen, war tatsächlich eine ziemliche Überraschung.“

„Es sind keine Liebesbriefe.“, murmelt er und ist verblüfft darüber, dass er ihm das Sprechen recht einfach fällt hingegen seiner Erwartung und das Brennen im Hals.

Natürlich winkt sie ab. „Nenne es wie du willst. Es ist großartiger Klatsch.“ Er muss sich nicht gut unter Kontrolle haben und leicht entsetzt aussehen, denn sie seufzt und ergänzt sofort: „Es wäre großartiger Klatsch... Keine Sorge, Spielverderber, ich will dich nur aufziehen. Ich kann durchaus eine Sache für mich behalten. Und ich will eigentlich im Augenblick nicht unbedingt einen von euch gegen mich aufbringen. Wenn es dir besser geht, möchte ich nicht wirklich, dass du auf mich wütend bist und Potter hat außerdem einen derart übergroßen Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seinen Freunden, dass es mir nur schaden kann, wenn ich dir schade...“

„Du klingst darüber fast traurig...“

Pansy greift sich theatralisch an die Stelle, an der bei einem anderem menschlichem Wesen ein Herz sein würde und hebt die Stimme in einem übertriebenem Ton: „Ah, wie würde es mich verletzen, dass du annimmst, dass ich mich nicht um dich sorgen und dein Bestes wollen würde, wenn ich viel für dich empfinden würde.“

Er schnaubt. Dann fragt er: „Und wie ist es dazu gekommen, dass Mutter und Harry hier sind?“

Sie wird etwas ernster. „Ich habe dich bei dir gefunden. So viel wirst du schon wissen. Ehrlich gesagt, war das unerwartet.“

„Wem sagst du das.“

„Nun, ich habe deine... um... missliche Lage zu retten versucht und dann geschaut, ob du von selbst wieder aufwachst, ich konnte schließlich nicht wissen, was los mit dir war. Dann habe ich dich zum St. Mungos gebracht und deine Eltern informiert, was mir in Anbetracht der Umstände richtig erschien. So also bist du hierher gekommen und so also folgte deine Mutter.“

Sein Vater muss beschlossen haben sich weiterhin so viel zu interessieren wie in den letzten Jahren. Ist es schlimmer, dass er seinem Vater fast egal geworden ist, oder dass es ihm egal ist, dass er ihm wenig bedeutet? Er kann es nicht sagen.

„Was Harry angeht... Ich habe ihn getroffen, als ich dich eingeliefert habe. Du kannst mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass es mich wunderte, als er sofort nach deinem Befinden fragte und nicht klang, als wolle er nur deswegen wissen, was mit dir los war, weil er dich aus eurer Schulzeit kennt oder weil er einen Über-Heldenkomplex hat.“

„Ich glaube, den Über-Heldenkomplex kannst du streichen.“

„Ja, ja, ihr beide seid zwei vollkommen fehlerlose, komplexfreie ganz und gar liebenswerte Häschen.“

Manchmal fragt er sich wirklich, wo in Pansys erstaunlichem Gehirn manche der Sätze gebildet werden, die ihren Mund verlassen. Und was soll das „Häschen“?

„Jedenfalls, er ist nicht wirklich in Panik verfallen, aber es hat ihn sofort mitgenommen. Er hat mir nicht wirklich konkret gesagt, woher seine Sorge um dich stammte, aber ich habe mir zusammenreimen können, dass ihr nicht mehr wirklich nur zwei ehemalige Schulfeinde seid. Und dass du ihm tatsächlich schockierenderweise einiges bedeutest. Wahrscheinlich mehr als vielen anderen.“, sie schweigt, dann setzt sie nach, „Aber ich bin froh, dass du jemanden hast, mit dem du im Kontakt bist und der dir genauso wichtig ist wie du ihm. Wunderjunge hat dann jedenfalls beschlossen regelmäßig nach dir zu sehen, als du schließlich von einem der Ärzte in ein Zimmer verlegt worden bist.“

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?“

„Heute eine ganze Woche. Du hast zweimal kurz die Augen geöffnet, aber warst nicht ansprechbar. Dr. Longbottom meinte aber, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war und wir erwarten könnten, dich rasch bei Bewusstsein anzutreffen.“

„Longbottom? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass ich von diesem Tollpatsch von Gryffindor behandelt werde...“

Pansys Mund verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen. „Hu, das wäre was, nicht wahr? Zwei Gryffindors dauernd in deiner Nähe... Und einer davon, eine wandelnde Gefahrenquelle, die lange Zeit das Potential hatte einen Stein zu töten, ist dein behandelnder Arzt... Nein, keine Sorge, er ist nur entfernt mit Neville verwandt.“

Dass Pansy offenbar nicht nur Harry sondern auch Neville selbstverständlich duzt, ist verwunderlich. Soweit er weiß, hat sie nie Kontakt mit einem von beidem nach ihrer Schulzeit gehabt und sie auch nie groß leiden können. Gut, Harry ist offenbar seit sieben Tagen ein- und ausgegangen in seinem Krankenzimmer und hat seiner Beobachtung nach zumindest eine neutrale Beziehung beruhend auf ihrer gemeinsamen Bindung zu ihm selbst mit seiner Mutter geschaffen. Aber Longbottom? Er muss sehr krank sein und beginnen, sich Dinge einzubilden.

„Und im Übrigen weiß ich, dass Neville heute sehr viel kompetenter ist, wenn er sich endlich nicht mehr von geringem Selbstvertrauen in Unruhe bringen lässt.“

„Neville?“, sagt er, um Klärung zu erhalten.

„Ah. Dich irritiert, dass ich Longbottom beim Vornamen nenne. Und zumindest respektiere.“, meint Pansy und guckt ihn überrascht an, „Ich dachte, wenn du mit Harry befreundet bist, wüsstest du, dass ich mich ganz gut mit ihm verstehe dieser Tage.“

„Was, warum?“

Pansy seufzt und schaut selbst etwas ratlos. „Es ist nicht so, dass wir einander leiden können“, stellt sie klar, „Er wird mich immer nicht besonders mögen und Harry genauso, aber naja... irgendwie bin ich eben mit Luna befreundet.“

Er muss husten und verschluckt sich stark. Pansy ist mit Lovegood befreundet. Und duzt sie und Longbottom. Merlin, was ist eigentlich in den letzten Jahren passiert, dass die Welt so verrückt geworden ist, dass er sich im St. Mungos wiederfindet und Pansy ihm am Krankenbett, an dem eben noch Harry Potter war, erzählt, dass sie und die seltsame ehemalige Ravenclawschülerin Freundinnen sind?  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte mich noch einmal schlafen legen.“, murmelt er, „etwas ist mit meinen Ohren oder meinem Kopf noch nicht ganz in Ordnung...“

„Mit deinem Kopf sollte alles in Ordnung sein.“, sagt Pansy, „Und ich gebe zu, es ist seltsam, dass ich mich mit Luna angefreundet habe, aber ausgerechnet du solltest nicht ganz so erstaunt sein...“

„Was ist eigentlich los mit mir?“, fragt er nach einer kurzen peinlichen Pause. „Ich meine, warum bin ich hierher gekommen?“

„Weil ich dich hergebracht habe, wie du schon weißt, aber ich vermute, was du eigentlich hören willst, ist, warum du umgekippt bist.“

Er verzieht das Gesicht. Es hört sich derart... schwach an.

„Schon gut, ich werde nicht wieder erwähnen, dass du bewusstlos geworden bist und deinen Stolz verletzen.“, meint Pansy und rollt die Augen, bevor sie wieder etwas ernster wird. „Die Heiler meinen, es ist ein Fluchunfall.“

Ein innerlicher Ruck geht durch seinen ganzen Körper. Wenn es ein Fluchunfall ist, hat er dann einen Fehler gemacht? Hat er etwas übersehen? Er hat lange an dem Auftrag für Mr Halliwey gesessen. Er hat sich Zeit genommen und jeden seiner Schritte mehrfach kontrolliert. Oder war es vielleicht ein anderer Auftrag, bei dem ihn ein Fluch erwischt hat?

„Die Ursache liegt sehr wahrscheinlich nicht in dem Auftrag, den ich dir übermittelt habe.“ Pansy liest erneut erschreckenderweise seine Gedanken äußerst präzise. Er überlegt, ob sie nicht vielleicht ein Talent zur Legilimens hat. Eine Pansy mit der Fähigkeit in die Köpfe anderer zu schauen ist irgendwie beunruhigend. „Zumindest nicht vollständig.“

„Nicht vollständig?“, wiederholt er, während in seinem Kopf alle Denkprozesse viel zu langsam vonstatten gehen.

Pansy öffnet erneut den Mund, wird diesmal aber unterbrochen. Harry und Dracos Mutter sind zurück. Sie haben nicht gehört, wie sie hereingekommen sind, doch jetzt bemerken sie sie beinahe zeitgleich, als die beiden ans Bett kommen.

„Du bist wach.“, meint seine Mutter vollkommen tonlos, dann ist sie bevor er es sich versieht, bei ihm und er fühlt sich fest an ihren Körper gedrückt.

„Draco.“, murmelt sie, „Mein Sohn.“ Er sieht ihre Augen leicht glitzern und befürchtet fast, dass sie zu weinen beginnt. Wenn seine Mutter sich von Gefühlen überrumpeln lässt, weiß er nicht, ob seine Welt nicht endlich vollständig auf den Kopf gestellt wird. Sie weint nicht. Sie hält ihn still und unnachgiebig und sie schweigen beide. Ihm ist klar, wie viel er ihr immer noch bedeutet. Als ihr Sohn. Nicht als Erbe oder viel versprechender junger Mann, unabhängig von seinem Ruf, seiner momentanen Lage, der Vergangenheit. Dass er ihr vielleicht immer wichtig bleiben wird, einfach durch seine Existenz und ohne Forderung oder Bedingung. Und dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst war. Nie ganz bewusst gewesen sein mag.

Wie lange sie so verharren, ist schwer einzuschätzen. Tatsache ist, Pansy und Harry sagen kein Wort und rühren sich genauso wenig von der Stelle, wie er und seine Mutter, bevor sie sich als erste wieder bewegt, sich von ihm löst, ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr streicht und mit den Händen über den Stoff ihres Kleides geht, unsichtbare Falten glättend und aufsteht. Narzissa Malfoy hat sich gefasst.

Später, nachdem sein Heiler gekommen ist und ihn Fragen hat beantworten lassen und seinerseits ein paar Fragen beantwortet hat, nachdem Pansy sich zurückgezogen hat und seine Mutter sich überzeugt hat, dass es ihm gut geht, sitzt Harry auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und erzählt ihm von seinen Gedanken zu den letzten Büchern, die er gelesen hat. Von Mr. Ollivanders Medikamenten, die er für den Zauberstabhersteller regelmäßig von einer Heilerin des St. Mungos abholt und wie er bei seinem Rückweg bei eben einer solchen Abholung auf Pansy traf. Er versichert, dass er nach Paracelsus gesehen hat, dass Morgana ihm seine Leckereien stibitzt hat, es dem Uhu aber gut geht und er derzeit unterwegs ist. Er erzählt von seiner Arbeit. Auch davon, dass er die Weasleys wieder einmal getroffen hat. Er erzählt alles mögliche.

Sie gehen beide nicht näher auf die Gründe ein, die dafür gesorgt haben könnten, das er ist, wo er ist. Aber Harry macht sich Gedanken, er weiß es und er kann es ihm ansehen. Er selbst macht sich genauso Gedanken.

Nach dem, was der Heiler gesagt hat, sollte es ihm bald besser gehen und er müsste in der Lage sein, dass St. Mungos in den nächsten Tagen zu verlassen. Dr. Longbottom, und wirklich er kann dem Namen nicht vertrauen, doch er gibt sich Mühe, konnte ihm nicht sagen, was für ein Fluch hinter seinem Zusammenbruch stehen, nur dass es wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich nur ein einzelner Fluch ist, sondern vielmehr ein enger Kontakt zu mehreren Flüchen, die mit einem einzelnen Fluch ungünstig reagiert haben. Was immer die grundlegenden Ursachen für den Fluchunfall sind, er hat eine leise Ahnung, dass er sich mit ihnen befassen sollte. Und dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Aber er hat auch einen anderen, angenehmeren Gedanken.  
Vielleicht hat er tatsächlich mindestens zwei, drei, wenn er versucht Pansy mitzuzählen, Leute in seinem Leben, die ihn nicht im Stich lassen werden und denen er vertrauen darf.

Das, was er in dem Gesicht seiner Mutter gesehen hat und das Harry ihm ohne Zögern offenlegt, heißt, dass er nicht allein sein muss oder wird, Zweifellos, versucht er zu ergänzen. Er wird zweifellos nicht allein sein.  
Aber etwas in ihm fühlt sich so, als stünde er an einem Abgrund, den er nicht wahrnehmen kann und das zweifellos ist nicht zweifellos.  
Wenn er eine Bürde wird, wenn er weitere Probleme mit sich bringt, wenn er enttäuscht, Harry und seine Mutter werden zu ihm stehen. Er will so gerne glauben, dass sie es tun werden.


	8. Post

Im Krankenhaus zu sein, so befristet es auch ist (Merlin sei Dank), ist merkwürdig. Wie lange ist es her, dass er einfach nur dagelegen hat, ohne etwas zu tun? Es macht ihn unruhig, genauso wie ihn der Gedanke unruhig macht, der ihm gekommen ist, sofort, nachdem er sich mit Harry (und Doktor Longbottom) darüber ausgetauscht hat, wie der Fluchunfall, der ihn dorthin befördert hat, entstanden sein konnte. Natürlich sagen sie nicht sofort offen, was sie denken. Zumindest er selbst und Harry nicht. Er weiß nicht, was Longbottom sich für Gedanken macht. Er schätzt jedoch, dass dem Arzt durchaus gerüchteweise bekannt ist, wer er ist, was er tut, wer er war.

Jemand hat ihn mit einem Fluch belegt. Absichtlich oder unabsichtlich, das ist noch zu ergründen. Der pessimistische (realistische) Teil seiner inneren Gedankenwelt neigt zu Ersterem. Oder zu dem Gedanken, dass der Fluch vielleicht eigentlich nicht ihn hat treffen sollen. Vielleicht jemand anderem gegolten hat oder ziellos gewesen ist. Vielleicht Harry gegolten hat. Er weiß, dass dies die Sicht ist, zu welcher Harry innerlich neigt, und dass sie seinem Freund ein schlechtes Gewissen macht. Dass oder die Idee, dass jemand bemerkt hat, dass er begonnen hat dem Grünäugigen etwas zu bedeuten und den „Helden“ entweder auf die falsche Bahn brachte oder aus dem depressiven Leben heraus riss, dass Harry schon eine Weile heimlich führte.

Harry ist gut darin, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Und er ist, wie er nun deutlich bemerkt, gut darin, wütend wie ein Löwe zu werden. Ja, Potter ist ein Gryffindor gewesen, auch wenn er immer öfter vermutet, dass Harry ein Slytherin hätte sein können. Wenn er Freunde oder Menschen, die er als Familie wahrnimmt, bedroht oder verletzt sieht.

Er weiß nicht, warum es ihn überrascht, alte Bilder von Potter erneut verändert zu finden. Er hat nie daran gedacht, dass Harrys Loyalität sehr viel stärker sein kann, als es unter reinblütigen Familien gegenüber denen, die nicht zur Familie gehören, üblich ist. Dass sich Harry für ihn einsetzen könnte.

Er selbst hat nie derartig jemanden beigestanden. Vielleicht würde ihn die Tatsache, dass Harry hinter ihm steht (und Pansy, wenn man es auch bestreiten möge) beschämen, wenn es eben nicht Harry wäre, der sich für ihn einsetzt. Er fragt sich, ob er das gleiche für den ehemaligen Gryffindor tun könnte. Ob er sich von dem, das man ihm in seiner Kindheit beigebracht hat, genug lösen könnte. Vielleicht jemandem gegenüber, für den er keine Sympathie hat (Weasley), sollte dieser beschließen, Harry zu verletzen, auch wenn das keine gute Idee wäre, weil es dem Grünäugigen nicht gefallen würde.

Jede Art von Mitgefühl, auf das er eingeht, ist eine Schwäche, hat ihm sein Vater erklärt. Jede Art von Loyalität gilt nur dann, wenn sie einbringend ist.

Es gibt die Familie. Sie muss unterstützt und aufrecht gehalten werden. Ihre Ehre und ihr Ruf muss wichtiger sein als die eigene Meinung. Ihr darf keine Schande gemacht werden. Nun, sein Vater hat in dieser Hinsicht ganze Arbeit geleistet, so gesehen: Diese Lehre scheint doch ziemlich ironisch.

Es gibt die Mächtigen und Angesehenen, die sich oft untereinander ersetzen können und die, wenn sie fallen, nie existiert haben. Darunter die Minister, die er von opulenten Dinners und Festen kennt, seit er laufen kann. Die meisten dieser Leute haben sie im Stich gelassen oder haben genug eigene Probleme. Das ist nichts, an dem er festhalten kann.

Es gibt Verbündete und nützliche Bekanntschaften. Davon hat er sich viele mühsam erarbeiten und aufbauen müssen, nachdem die, die sein Vater hatte und die, die sein Vater ihm empfahl (namentlich deren Söhne), gestorben, in alle Winde zerstreut, gedemütigt worden waren. Das, was er heute an Bekannten und Vertrauten hat, ist ein Haufen Leute, denen man normalerweise nicht immer nachsagen kann, was ihre Ziele sind und wo ihre Loyalitäten liegen. Die meisten sind allein sich selbst gegenüber treu. Und, ja, sie waren entweder Slytherins oder hätten die Qualität dazu gehabt...

Doch Harrys Werte sind gänzlich anders. Für ihn ist Familie ein Begriff, der mehr als Blut und Ehen fasst. Mag er auch im Augenblick weniger mit den Weasleys, die Harry zu seinem leichten Ärger immer noch so sehr mag, in Kontakt sein, er würde möglicherweise sein Leben für sie geben und sie unterstützen, wenn sie in Not wären.

Die beiden Freunde, die er in Hogwarts gehabt hat, Weasley und Granger, das Paar mit dem er sich auch Harry zuliebe kaum jemals anfreunden würde, mögen dem Dritten im Bunde ferner geworden sein, doch dieser würde sie nie im Stich lassen oder sie verraten. Genauso wenig irgendeinen anderen, der das Vertrauen des jungen Mannes genießt. Und er weiß, jetzt nach seinem Zusammenbruch, ganz sicher, dass er genauso von ihm verteidigt wird. Er fühlt eine Gefahr darin, die er nicht in Worte fassen kann.

Er weiß eben auch, dass Harry sich, wie sooft, wenn Leute in seiner Umgebung in Not gerieten oder Verluste erlitten, zum Teil selbst schuldig fühlt.

„Vielleicht waren sie hinter mir her.“, hat sein Freund festgestellt. Ohne jede Paranoia, denn sie beide wissen, dass er mehr als vertraut mit Feinden und Flüchen ist. Und dass er dieser Tage ein anderes Bild davon hat, was es heißt zu seinen Bekannten und Freunden zu gehören als früher.

„Sei nicht so egoistisch.“, hat er ihm gesagt, „Nicht alle Welt dreht sich um dich.“

Und er hat, das wissen sie beide genau, selbst genug Feinde und obendrein regelmäßigen Kontakt mit verfluchten oder doch zumindest recht verdächtigen Gegenständen und/oder Personen. Einen Fluch ab zu bekommen ist ein Risiko seiner Arbeit. Und seiner Herkunft.

Harry ist im Moment sehr ernst und sehr ruhig.

Er weiß, dass etwas unter dieser stillen Oberfläche arbeitet. Der Dunkelhaarige ist sicherlich lange nicht so hitzköpfig, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hat. Aber Harry, nicht Potter, Harry, hat nicht nur die Fähigkeiten, sondern auch den Willen sich durchaus rücksichtslos gegen jene zu stellen, die einem seiner Freunde Schaden zufügen wollen.

Er hat sich oft genug, zugegebenermaßen auch oft nicht unverdienterweise, auf der „gegnerischen“ Seite befunden, um zu wissen, dass, falls irgendwer für den Fluchunfall mit Verantwortung trägt, dieser sich wird in Acht nehmen müssen. Und dass er selbst darauf achten will, dass sein Freund nicht etwas Dummes und Waghalsiges tut, das ihn Kopf und Kragen kostet. Er hat allerdings den leisen Verdacht, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird.

Welche Gedanken auch immer Harry im Augenblick formt. Denn gleichzeitig ist der andere sehr viel reifer und erfahrener und durchaus in der Lage Risiken zu verringern.

„Du könntest nach Hause kommen.“, sagt seine Mutter von dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, auf dem sie sitzt und reißt ihn aus seinen eigenen Grübeleien.

Oh. Sie meint es gut. Aber in ihren Augen kann er erkennen, dass die Maske, die Narzissa Malfoy umgibt und alle Gefühle verbirgt gebrochen ist, Risse hat und dass seine Mutter nicht glaubt, dass es wirklich gut wäre, wenn er zu ihr und Vater käme. Sie hat sich wieder gefasst, aber sie ist nicht mehr die Frau, die Narzissa Malfoy der Öffentlichkeit, die er in Erinnerung hat.

Er teilt die Meinung, dass es nicht gut wäre in sein Elternhaus zu gehen. Nicht nur, weil er, und ja hier spricht sein Gedanke an eigene Ehre – der herrlich ironisch ist, bedenkt man die letzten Jahre – erwachsen ist und nicht will, dass sie ihn bemuttert.  
Auch, weil er darauf verzichten kann, zu versuchen, ein Haus mit seinem Vater zu teilen.

Er schätzt seine Mutter. Nun mehr als früher, genaugenommen. Doch seine Kindheit ist lange vorbei. Und sein Vater wird in seinen Augen nie wieder die Achtung gewinnen, die er ihm einmal entgegengebracht hat.

Er hat im Übrigen keine Ahnung, wie sein Vater auf seine augenblickliche Lage reagiert hat. Kümmert es ihn, dass sein einziger Sohn, sein einziges Kind, im Krankenhaus liegt? Macht er sich Gedanken um ihn, weil er glaubt einen Erben zu brauchen? Macht er sich überhaupt noch Gedanken? Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten will. Er versucht sich zu sagen, wie immer, dass es ihm gleich ist. Dass sein Vater keine Rolle mehr spielt, weder das Phantom, das er heute nicht kennt, noch der Mann aus der Vergangenheit, der ihn enttäuscht hat.

Der Gedanke St. Mungo's zu verlassen bereitet ihm Sorgen.

Einerseits sieht er seiner Entlassung entgegen. Andererseits muss er aus dem geschützten, vor den Blicken der Welt verborgenem, Raum gehen und sich wieder dorthin begeben, wo er nun, wenn er Pech hat, eine größere Angriffsfläche bildet.

Er hofft, dass niemand von seiner Einlieferung erfahren hat, der ihm Ärger bereiten könnte. Oder Geschäftspartner beunruhigen würde. Seine Arbeit ist der Boden dafür sein Leben aufrecht zuhalten und den Namen seiner Familie zu retten. Er darf sich keine Blößen geben.

Pansy ist bereits problematisch genug. Auch wenn er glauben möchte, dass sie ihm nicht in den Rücken fallen wird. Ehrlich, er weiß nicht, ob sie auf seiner Seite steht, als Gegnerin möchte er sie nicht haben. Sie weiß zu viel und er ist ihr gegenüber zu verwundbar.

Und Harry. Er hat keine Ahnung, was der Dunkelhaarige tun wird. Nur, dass er ihm vertraut. In einem eigentlich bedenklichem Maße, das ihn nicht mehr kümmert. Möglicherweise mehr als irgendeinem sonst. Und eigentlich kann er das „möglicherweise“ streichen. Die Idee, dass Harry vielleicht für einen Fluch, der ihn hierher gebracht hat, verantwortlich ist, streicht er sofort. Normalerweise würde ihn das beunruhigen.

Es steht ihm frei zu wählen. Er würde sich von keinem Arzt der Welt für unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen. Und Dr. Longbottom hat dies nicht versucht. Es gibt anscheinend keinen Grund. Letztlich ist es also seine Entscheidung, wohin er nach der Entlassung geht.

Pansy hat ihre kleine Runde verlassen, sie meint, für sie spiele das keine Rolle. Harry hat angeboten ihn mit seiner Mutter allein zu lassen, er weiß, sein Freund hat sich nun doch wie ein Eindringling gefühlt, Narzissa hat ihn zurückgehalten.

Er kann erneut nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie leicht es ihr fällt ihn Harry anzuvertrauen. Oh seine Mutter und sein bester Freund sind einander kaum von Bedeutung, doch er verbindet sie ganz offensichtlich. Und ihm sind sie irgendwie lieber verbunden als verbündet. So seltsam der Gedanke ist, es würde ihm Angst machen, sich gegen diese beiden zu stellen, sollten sie beschließen gegen seine eigene Meinung zu argumentieren.

Da sie ihm die Wahl überlassen, plädiert er für seine eigenen vier Wände. Mit dem Nachsatz, dass Narzissa und Harry nach ihm sehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass es ihm gut geht und er nicht angegriffen wird. Das ist, wohlgemerkt, der Vorschlag seiner Mutter.

„Es spricht nichts gegen eine Entlassung.“, sagt Longbottom.

„Muss ich noch einmal herkommen?“

„Nun, ich kann immer noch nicht sagen, was den Fluchunfall bewirkt hat, aber Ihr Zustand hat sich sichtlich gebessert. Von sollte kein Risiko bestehen, sofern Sie auf sich achten. Und es sollte keinerlei Art von Nachuntersuchung notwendig sein.“

Harry kommt direkt mit ihm mit. Sie apparieren Seit-an-Seit vor seine Haustür. Es ist wenig und doch irgendwie auch seltsam viel Zeit seit der Feier vergangen ist, bei der sie miteinander ins Gespräch gekommen sind. Wie viel sich verändert hat und wie viel genau gleich geblieben ist. Es ist alles relativ. Harry ist trotz allem zum ersten mal bei ihm zu Gast. Es scheint aber so, als wäre das kein Problem. Sein Freund macht keinerlei Aufhebens. Erneut geht von ihm eine Art Selbstverständlichkeit aus, die sie beide nicht hinterfragen müssen.

Er öffnet seine Tür selbst, er ist kein Invalider!, stellt seine wenigen Sachen im mehr oder minder ordentlichem Flur ab und geht voran ohne auf Harry zu warten, der zurecht kommt, nichts fragt und ihm den Hinweis gibt, Tee machen zu gehen. Er ruft ihm den Weg zur Küche zu, dann lässt er ihn hinter sich zurück, um in sein Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo sich unsortierte Briefe und Dokumente stapeln, um die er sich kümmern muss.

Paracelsus ist überaus gelehrsam und der Uhu hat Tagespropheten der letzten Tage, die er stets selbst abholt, auf dem kleinen Tisch fallen lassen. Sicher, es sieht ein wenig chaotisch aus, doch es gibt wohl kaum viele andere Eulen, die sich beim Fallenlassen von Post und Briefen so gut anstellen, wie sein Uhu es tut. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach.

Er setzt sich in seinen großen zugegebenermaßen vielleicht nicht eleganten, teuren oder würdevollen Sessel (und ja, Sessel können durchaus würdevoll sein), der seine scheinbaren Makel in den Augen seines früheren selbst und denen seiner ach so wundervollen Familie der vergangenen Tage durch Bequemlichkeit ausgleicht. Und das Gefühl tatsächlich willkommen zu sein, so seltsam dies klingt.

Die hohen dunklen Sessel, die eine seiner Verwandten gehabt hat, tot, aber auch wenn sie es nicht wäre sicher nicht an Kontakt mit dem gefallenem Sohn der gefallenen Familie interessiert, deren Existenz sie wohl leugnen würde, haben ihn als Kind fühlen lassen, als sei er weniger willkommen als viel mehr geduldet. Auf Sitzflächen wie diesen nahm man Platz und hatte sofort nicht vor allzu lange zu bleiben.

In der Küche pfeift sein Wasserkessel, es ist ein alltägliches Déjà-vu. Nur, dass er den Tee nicht selbst macht, dass er einfach nur sitzen bleibt und es genießt nicht im Krankenhaus zu sein. Er hat sich bisher nie so wohl in seinem Haus gefühlt. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Schuld, Demütigung, Depression, Einsamkeit und Bitterkeit hat ihn begleitet, seit er alleine wohnt. Auch wenn er froh war nicht mehr bei seinen Eltern zu sein. Auch wenn er sich über seine kleine Schatzkammer in Form der Bibliothek immer wieder hat still begeistern können.

Harry kommt mit einem Tablett mit Tee herein. Er fragt sich nicht, woher der andere einfach instinktiv gewusst hat, wo er was in der Küche suchen musste. Er hat auch Kekse dabei, die allerdings nicht für sie sind. Paracelsus und Morgana sitzen wie zwei seltsame Geister einträchtig auf Harrys Schultern. Sie haben hier auf sie gewartet. Wie als hätten sie geahnt, dass sie sie heute beide hier antreffen würden. Und er traut es ihnen durchaus zu. Wenn er auch nicht sicher ist, ob sie ihretwegen oder wegen der Kekse gekommen sind.

„Du hast sie verwöhnt.“, sagt Harry kopfschüttelnd, als er das Tablett abgestellt hat und Paracelsus und Morgana seine Schultern gegen den Sessel getauscht haben, von dem aus sie voller Erwartung auf die Kekse zu sehen scheinen. Harry meint dies ohne jeden echten Tadel. Zwar behandelt er ihn bisher nicht wie ein rohes Ei, wofür er dankbar ist und wofür er einige von Harrys eigenen Erfahrungen verantwortlich macht, aber im Krankenhaus gewesen zu sein, gibt ihm offenkundig eine Milderung in allen Verfehlungen. Ein Teil von ihm überlegt, ob er das nicht vielleicht auch einmal nutzen kann. Eine Schonfrist ist, wenn er ehrlich ist, immer auch angenehm.

„Hilfst du mir mit der Post?“ bittet er ihn, sobald Harry sich auf einen zweiten Sessel, der nicht zu dem ersten passt, zu ihm gesetzt hat. Den Stapel an Büchern, die vorher diesen Sitzplatz belegt haben, hat er auf ein Nicken hin erst einmal auf den Boden umverlagert. Es ist nicht wirklich ordentlich. Das macht nichts aus.

„Natürlich.“, meint Harry und nimmt einen Teil der Briefe, um sie durchzusehen und zu sortieren.

Sie verbringen die Minuten größtenteils schweigend. Er liest Geschäftspost und legt wichtige Schreiben zur Seite, auf die er antworten muss. Zu seiner Überraschung hat er neben Werbung auch ein paar private Briefe bekommen. Da ist ein Schreiben von einem Bekannten aus Afrika, er hat ihn vor anderthalb Jahren in Ägypten kennengelernt. Kairo, Pharaonen und Pyramiden haben in seinem Gewerbe einen recht verbreiteten Ruf unter Fachlaien, oft suchen Klienten Dinge aus Gold und Edelsteinen, die auf Grabstättenwänden verewigt wurden.

Seiner Erfahrung nach sind jedoch die wirklich wertvollen Gegenstände keine, die sich leicht finden lassen und dort sind, wo alle danach zu suchen scheinen. Es sind oft die unbekannten, namenlosen Orte, die wirkliche Schätze besitzen. Kleine Händler mitten im Nirgendwo, die es sich zum Nebenberuf gemacht haben Altes und Seltenes zu suchen, dass nur der bei ihnen findet, der Glück und Fachwissen besitzt.

Der Squib, den er hier getroffen hat, ist einer der Leute, die viel wissen, aber nichts darauf legen dieses Wissen zu nutzen, um sich mit materiellen Dingen zu bereichern. Sie haben einander sicher nicht übermäßig verstanden, aber die kurzen Gespräche, die sie geführt hatten, waren nie langweilig gewesen.

Ein weiterer Brief kommt von Pansy. Nur eine kurze Rückfrage, ob er nun wieder zu Hause ist. Er wird ihr später antworten.

Dann findet er, Wunder über Wunder, einen höflichen, wenn auch ein wenig seltsamen, Brief von Lovegood. Anscheinend heißt mit Harry in Kontakt zu sein (und Pansy, die ja auch mit der ehemaligen Ravenclaw-Schülerin in Verbindung steht) in Lunas Gesichtsfeld zu gelangen. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er erwartet, als er ihren Brief liest.

Lieber Draco,

ich habe mitbekommen, dass du dich mit Harry angefreundet hast.  
Das ist gut. Ich denke, ihr könnt einander aufbauen und ich habe gemerkt,  
dass sich etwas bei ihm geändert hat.

Seit einer Weile schreibt er wieder mehr und ich glaube, er ist wieder ein wenig  
zurückgekehrt. Er ist nicht mehr grau.

Er bedeutet mir viel, deswegen hat es mich besorgt, dass seine Briefe immer  
öfter voller Trissen waren. Aber jetzt sind seine Worte leichter.

Der Grund, warum ich dir schreibe, ist aber ein anderer. Neville und  
ich sind gerade in der Arktis auf Erkundung. Wir haben ein paar Winterbraunbeeren  
gefunden. Als Tee sind sie gut, um dabei zu helfen magische Energie zu stabilisieren.

Ich habe das Gefühl gehabt, dir ein wenig davon schicken zu müssen.

Alles Gute

Luna

Sie ist... offen. Er weiß nicht, was Trissen sind oder hat je von Winterbraunbeeren gehört. Ganz deutlich kann er die blonde Schülerin in diesem Brief wiederfinden, die oft bizarre Dinge bei sich hatte und Sachen sagte, die unverständlich waren. Er hat in der Schule zwar nicht viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt, sie war immerhin in einem späteren Jahrgang, aber er weiß, dass sein früheres Selbst wenig mit ihr hat anfangen können.

Er hat und hätte sich über sie lustig gemacht. Als sie dann später zusammen mit Ollivander in seinem Haus gefangen gehalten wurde... nun. Er hatte damals vieles im Kopf gehabt. Seine geringste Sorge war, ob er und sie Freunde sein könnten. Er weiß nicht, was er jetzt über sie denkt. Nur, dass er immer noch Probleme damit hat sie gänzlich zu verstehen.

„Hast du Lovegood geschrieben, dass ich im Krankenhaus bin?“, fragt er Harry verwundert.

Der andere blickt auf. „Nein, warum?“

„Sie hat mir geschrieben. Und...“, er langt nach der Post und findet ein kleines braunes Päckchen, das aussieht, als hätte es eine halbe Weltreise hinter sich, die Schrift mit seiner Adresse ist die gleiche wie auf dem Brief, „...mir irgendeine Art Beere von der Arktis geschickt, aus der man Tee machen kann, der nach Fluchunfällen hilfreich sein müsste, wenn stimmt, was sie schreibt.“

Harry blinzelt. Dann schmunzelt er. „Sie hat dich akzeptiert.“

Jetzt muss er selber blinzeln. Ihm wird bewusst, dass das bedeutet, dass eine weitere Person, der er direkt oder indirekt Schaden zugefügt hat auf einmal zu Leuten gehört, die mit ihm in friedlichem Kontakt stehen. Die sich mit ihm aussöhnen. Gerade wenn er darüber nachdenkt, welche Feinde er hat, erfährt er die Akzeptanz von Menschen gewonnen zu haben, die alles recht hätten seine Feinde zu sein. Und es fühlt sich so an, als wäre Harry der Auslöser für etwas, an das er nie gedacht hat.

„Luna ist keine Seherin. Denke ich. Aber sie weiß einfach manchmal Dinge.“, sagt Harry, „Wahrscheinlich hat sie die Beeren einfach nur zufällig bemerkt und dann gefühlt, dass sie sie dir schicken sollte.“

„Äh... kann ich sicher sein, dass sie nicht schädlich sind?“

Harrys Blick ist fest. Die grünen Augen derart intensiv, das er wieder deutlich spürt, was dieser Zauberer vor ihm zu tun fähig ist und war. Wie stark er ist. Es ist der Blick, der ihn denken lässt, wie viel in Harry steckt, dass er nicht immer zeigt. Ihm gegenüber mehr, seit sie Freunde geworden sind, doch immer noch selten. Vielleicht zu selten. Auch wenn er irgendwie diese Stärke verbergen möchte, weil sie ihn fühlen lassen kann, als wenn er in jedem Moment den anderen verlieren müsste.

„Ich habe schon von diesen Beeren gelesen. Aber selbst wenn nicht... weißt du, so seltsam es klingt, ich denke, wenn es jemanden gibt, der richtig an allem liegt, dann ist sie es. Auch wenn ich nicht schwören würde, dass es Schrumpfhörninge Schnarchkackler, Nargel und Schlickschlumpfe gibt. Möglicherweise aber schon.“

Jetzt scheint sein Freund wieder leicht belustigt. „Weißt du, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie es schafft zu beweisen, dass es sie gibt...“

„Schrumpfhörnige was?“

„Du musst vielleicht mal einen Blick in den Klitterer werfen.“

„In... Harry, wenn meine Mutter jemals sieht, dass ich den Klitterer lese, dann schaffe ich es wirklich sie umzubringen.“

„Mh. Ich denke, sie ist sehr viel widerstandsfähiger, als du denkst. Sie hat sich schnell gefasst, als sie erfahren hat, dass ich mit dir befreundet bin.“

Da muss er ihm recht geben.

„Du lächelst.“, sagt Harry.

Seltsam. Er lächelt wirklich.

„Wir können den Tee ja mal machen. Schaden wird es nicht.“

Als sie fortfahren die Briefe durchzugehen (Harry ist erstaunlich gut darin Ordnung aus dem Chaos zu machen und sein Wohnzimmer sah lange nicht mehr so übersichtlich aus), spürt er eine tiefe Freude.

 

Was weggefallen ist... :)  
Mir ist übrigens weiß Gott kein guter Titel eingefallen... Ich bin offen für Vorschläge, Kritik und Ergänzungen (zurzeit schreibe ich viel gleichzeitig und übersehe sicher einiges)!

„Weißt du, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich den Klitterer wirklich schon einmal bei der Arbeit als Quelle herangezogen...“, gesteht er Harry, „aber ich habe ihn nicht wirklich gelesen. Oder in meiner Ausgabe kamen die Schrumpfhörnigen Dingsda nicht vor...“

„Wenn uns jetzt jemand sehen und hören würde...“, begann Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.


End file.
